The Truth Shall Set You Free
by emptyvoices
Summary: When Harry cast Sectumsempra on Draco, instead of Legilmenacy, Snape forces Harry to take Veritaserum and finds out more then her bargains for about Harry's home life and what spurred him to cast this dark spell in the first place. Not slash. More of a mentoring relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**I was rather in some thought that what if rather then using legilimancy which seems not a precise tool, what if Snape employed Veritiserum and finds out a host of things he didn't wish to know about Harry. I don't know if you guys are interested. Definitely non slash. I suppose a mentoring relationship of sorts.**

Malfoy gasped and gulped and then with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder. Immediately, he reacted, narrowly missing Harry as a red beam crashed into the foundation right behind him. Harry ducked behind the counter for a moment, then quickly stood up attempting to cast a quick expelliariumus. Draco ducked. The spell missed. While Harry was still standing, Draco, glared at him full on with unconcealed hatred. "Cruc-" He started to say.

Harry had a horrific after thought of what it was to be caught in that graveyard with Voldemort, casting one torture curse after another. Without thinking, he bellowed, "Sectumsemptra!", hoping the jink from the half blood prince book would pay off and save him from further agony.

What happened before him was a nightmare that only Harry was full to aware of. Draco, was slammed to the ground, sliced from the groin to the breadth of his arms. He was bleeding profusely. Harry fell to the ground beside him. He attempted to grab his arm to staunch the blood knowing the gesture was futile. Moaning Myrtle was screaming "Murder!", "Murder in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry," Harry kept repeating, clutching his stomach. He wasn't there anymore. It was one year ago. Dudley had been attacked by dementors. He managed to get him home but Vernon had been livid. While Aunt Petunia took him to hospital, he ventured to the tool shed and found a crow bar.

"A belt simply won't suffice for a freak like you." Harry tried to run. His wand was locked away. He made it as far as the stairs. As big as a man Vernon was, he was fast and caught Harry's leg. The rest was agony. He was left in his room in a puddle of blood. The most he ever had to clean up. He had been in his fair share of beatings but this one took the cake. Thank Merlin for Hegwig. He managed to order healing potions and a simple glamor. The rest healed slowly on its own. None were the wiser.

Now, he was like his uncle, inflicting the same fate on Draco. Worse, Draco was dying. He tried to summon the words himself to call for help but his throat was dry.

It was meaningless at that point. Snape burst into the room and pushed Harry roughly aside. He knelt over Malfoy, drew his wand and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made muttering an incantation that sounded like a song.

Harry merely sat there in shock, mesmerized, horrified by what he had done, soaked in blood and water.

Once Snape was done, he turned to Harry. "You are not to move from this position. I shall return. Do you understand me? "

Harry nodded.

"If I have to track you down Potter, you can trust that your whole house will suffer from my displeasure much less your remaining time here will be considered a constant nightmare."

"Yes, sir". Harry muttered. Snape levitated Draco out of the room. Harry remained prone in the blood in water, allowing it to seep into his clothes. He was freezing but it didn't matter. He would be expelled. He was sure of it. Snape would make short work of that.

Fifteen minutes later, Snape returned. Harry stared unflinchingly at his lap.

"Look at me."

Harry did a cursory glance. "Apparently I underestimated you Potter." "Snape said quietly. "Who would have thought you knew such Dark Magic?"

Harry's voice trembled, "I…"

"Not another word. I am disinclined to believe anything you have to say regarding the matter. There is only one sure way to get truth from you."

_Legilimancy._

"Hardly, Potter. That is imprecise at best." Snape smiled coldly as his hand lifted a clear looking vial from his pocket. "You remember what this is I'm sure? So much experience from it from your forth and fifth year as I recall. "

_Veritaserum._

Not that. He knew frantically. With Legilimancy, he stood a chance of muddling the memories of his relatives. He was able to focus on other horrid memories despite his displeasure of doing so. Snape thought him incompetent but with Veritaserum, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"You need permission from Dumbledore." Harry scrambled to his feet backing away.

Snape advanced on him. "Who do you think gave me the authorization?" He shook his head mockingly. "You should of seen his face. So downtrodden. His own golden boy casting a dark curse. Of course, he wants the truth of where you got it. Not some glamorized fiction you might conjure up."

There were two doors out. Snape was between him and one but the other was the opposite side of the room. Although, Snape was strong, Harry was smaller and lighter. It might give him the advantage.

He took off, barreling towards the door. He heard Snape behind him but Harry was certain he would make it. It was Myrtle. She was in front of him. Her face was one of gloating. A gigantic splash and a new puddle was made. Harry slipped and fell onto his knees. He struggled to get to his feet but Snape was already on his, one arm around his midsection. He struggled fiercely but felt Snape's wand jab him in the back and knew a silent immobulus was cast.

From his neck down, he was paralyzed. Snape seemed to savor bending down beside him, holding the potion over him and with one hand, forced his mouth open and forced 3 drops of the liquid onto his tongue. With all of Harry's will, he tried to spit it out, but Snape's hand was clasped over his mouth and nose and he couldn't breathe. He could do nothing but swallow.

He felt himself fading. His conscious mind retreated to the recesses as something else seemed to take over. It was nothing Harry could fight.

"So let us start from the beginning, shall we Potter?" Snape was gloating. All Harry could manage was a mild glare.

"Where did you learn that dark spell?"

The words came automatically. "My potions book."

Snape looked at him speculatively. "Your brand new potions book came equipped with a dark spell. I think not, Potter. Which means, that your potions book had a previous owner. Is that so."

"Yes"

"Who was it?"

"The Half Blood Prince. That is the only name I know."

Snape seemed to make a quick indraw of breath. "No wonder." He muttered.

"Why did you cast it on Draco?"

"He was going to cast the torture curse on me." Harry automatically replied.

"I see." Snape's fingers steepled. "Is this the first time someone would have tortured you?"

"No."

"What were the other times?"

Harry pressed his lips together trying not to let the words come out.

"Come now, Potter. The truth shall set you free. Tell me why you felt the need to cast the dark curse on Draco. List all the times you were tortured."

"Vernon. Voldem…"

"Do not say that name." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Who is Vernon?"

"My uncle."

"Your uncle." Snape repeated. "Your uncle tortured you."

"Yes."

A flush of color rose on Snape's already placid skin.

"Tell me how?"

"A belt, a crowbar, a frying pan, his fists. I was locked away for days without food."

"This is your guardian?"

"Yes."

"And your mother's sister?"

"She did nothing."

"She didn't hurt you."

"She told Vernon to do it."

Snape sighed. "And Draco was about to cast the cruciatious, and what did you think or feel?"

"I didn't want to be tortured again."

Snape rubbed his temples. This was getting complicated. He turned back to the boy. "Are you injured?"

"It is bearable."

The veritaserum was wearing off. "That wasn't what I asked Potter. Are you injured?"

The boys eyes were swarming back into focus. He could see the familiar glean of hatred that was always present when he was in his company. "No, sir." He spat.

"Liar."

He should have seen it before. He was underweight. Likely severe. The baggy clothes hid it but then there was a waver in his features. Like an undercurrent in the error.

"Remove your glamor."

"It is none on your business, professor." Harry replied. The immobulus had run its course. He was stumbling to his feet.

Snape reached out and seized his arm. "I am a professor of this school which makes it my business and you will do as I ask."

"Or what? You'll expel me?" Harry mocked. "Fine, I quit." Harry wrenched his arm away and walked to the door. Snape seized him again. "The chosen one doesn't get to decide to quit." In long strides, he dragged Harry towards the door.

"No, let go!" Harry was outraged. The grip was more forceful. Snape pressed a button that led him into a secret passage straight into the dungeons. "Let me go."

He continued to drag him further a few feet down the corridor although the noise an ruckus was delivering quite a headache. He withdrew his wand again and with a swish, spelled the boy asleep. Harry had no chance to respond. He collapsed where he was, leaving the potion master to catch him. Being quite light, Snape was able to toss his over his shoulder easily and maneuver him down to his corridors.

Once inside, he deposited the boy in a guest room and barricaded the room. There was much he had to decide. Healing the boy was one thing. But Potter was on a dangerous course. Left to his own devices, he could be tempted to cast more dark curses in vengeance for all his years of neglect. At this point, he was a danger to himself and to his fellow classmates.


	2. Barricade

**Thank you for the reviews. This is my first story and the idea popped into my head late at night. Although it goes without saying that so many authors I have read like Melissaphobia, Celari and the like have influenced my brainstorm. I don't want this relationship to be quite so easy. I mean, they are overcoming years of absolute dislike. I don't think they'll be hugging by day's end, no offense to those authors who made that believable. But I like it to be a bit more adversarial. I also don't like to make Dumbledore into a witless villain. I truly think he cared greatly for Harry and if he found out he was so abused would have sought a terrible vengeance upon the Dursley's, blood wards or no. The entirety of the books that I read has not led me to conclude to otherwise. The next chapter might be a little slower as I outline the direction the story should take. I have a basic outline but not a precise one.**

Harry awoke suddenly, hearing loud voices in the corridor outside the dark room for which he found himself in. _Where am I? _His hand searched everywhere for his glasses until finally settling upon them on a simple wooden night table. Putting them on, it offered little to enhance the description of his surroundings. Shadows of furniture. Obviously the bed he was lying in which at least was warm. Raking his hand through his dark hair, he struggled to bring back the details of how he ended in this dark abode.

Snape. Veritaserum. His secrets confessed. Snape's look of horror and then being dragged down a hallway and then…..nothing. Why not expel him and leave him alone? No, Snape had a further agenda and wanted to make Harry suffer as Harry always suffered.

Although, truth be told, some of the injuries that had never quite healed which perpetually continued to throb no longer did so. Glancing at the windows, night had fallen. Several hours had passed since his confrontation. Regardless, he was not going to remain a victim here of Snape's whim's. He seized the door knob and suddenly jerked his hand back. Beneath his warm flesh, the door knob had began to freeze. It was jinxed. Harry was determined however. He grabbed one of the blankets putting it over the knob and tried desperately to turn it but the door might as well be made of stone.

In desperation, he raced to the window. Upon touching them, ice began to form and swiftly began to cover the entire pain turning it into a thick immovable sheet of frigid ice and glass. Harry cursed. Snape had trapped him here.

There wasn't even a light switch in this room. He could hardly see. Scurrying to his bed, he made a search for his wand in every place he could think. Gone. "Damn it." He muttered.

There were the voices outside. Tentatively, he went near the wall. They did seem to grow louder.

"Severus, it isn't that I'm questioning you but what if we wake dear Harry?" It was Dumbledore's voice.

"Dear Harry indeed." Snape's voice still had venom. "Do you know what he tried to do to Draco in that bathroom? Besides, the potion I gave Potter will assure that he will sleep for several hours yet."

"By your own admission and administration of vertiserum, it was out of fear and not malice."

"We cannot be sure of that Headmaster." Snape warned. "If that child has been tormented for all those years you considered him in safe keeping then everything we knew has been wrong."

"Including you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "You thought Harry spoiled and just like his father? Now you find quite to the contrary and yet you appear resolute to find an excuse to justify your hatred."

Harry could hear the sneer in Snape's voice. "It isn't hatred. Have you forgotten your part Albus? You left him with these relatives. You gave them an allowance to assure they take care of their nephew although for their own blood, one would think they would volunteer at the opportunity. Both his parents just died and where normal relatives would flock to the orphaned child, these relatives saw him as a burden and you knew this." Snape's voice shook with anger. "You knew. Now we have this mess to clean up."

_A mess. I'm being delegated to a mess._

"You can't keep him a prisoner here, Severus. He is a child. It was an accident. I will not expel accidents. Besides, Madame Pomfrey assures me Draco will make a full recovery thanks to your quick interventions."

"He has been dally around with dark curses so he will remain away from the student population until deemed fit to return." Snape retorted.

"And you intend to see him deemed fit to return?"

There was silence. "I thought so. My boy, your record with Harry has been a fiasco. I will have a long talk to him and he will see a mind healer. He need not concern you."

"You know perfectly well why he does."

"What do you propose?"

"Two weeks. He will remain barricaded here and I will deal with him intensely regarding separating his past from his present. In that time, you will visit the Dursley's and assure them, they will no longer have a nephew."

"The Dursley's will fight this." Dumbledore reasoned. "Harry was…"

"A source of revenue and a punching bag. It will end. I find that your punishments are far more diplomatic then mine, headmaster."

_Punishment. Oh God. The Dursley's. _Yes, the torment he suffered from his uncle was nearly beyond endurance but privately, one day, Dudley had the courage to thank him for his intervention. Now, he would share in this punishment they were concocting together and despite what the Dursley's put him through, a magical punishment, he could fathom could be far worse.

He raced against the door and despite the sudden temperature change, he threw himself against it bodily. "No!" He yelled. "Don't do it." He banged on the icy door, cuts appearing on his hands as rivulets of blood started to stream down his hands.

"Don't do it!" He exclaimed again. "Don't you dare touch them."

The door was thrown open and Harry was fell onto his back.

"Apparently I underestimated you again, Potter. You seem a glutton for punishment. Where were your moral qualms when Draco was attacked? Yet you are astounded at the fact of due retribution paid to the relatives who spend their lives making yours hell." Snape sneered as he reached for him.

Harry backed away and struggled to his feet. "Whatever you may think, I feel sick for what I did to Draco." He spat. "I wish it had been me."

Snape was silent, observing Harry quietly. Dumbledore quietly made his way to Snape's side.

Harry met Snape's eyes unflinchingly. "Is my word not good enough? Give me my wand that you stole and I'll demonstrate."

Dumbledore smiled gently and murmured to Snape. "I see what you mean."

Snape returned Harry's glare. "Until such time as I deem fit, your wand has been confiscated. You, Potter, are truly a danger to yourselves or to others."

"Me?" Harry laughed. "You were the ones that proposed torturing my relatives without knowing the facts."

"I know enough!" Snape's voice thundered. "Do I need to repeat how you confessed to them using a crowbar on you, a belt, a pan?" He paused. "Do I need to utter how your dear aunt dumped hot cooking oil onto you when you burned a meal."

"How did you…?"

"I was set with the unpleasant task of mending you which including several large burns which raised the question how. Since I knew you were less then inclined to be truthful, I applied more veritaserum to garner answers."

"You bastard. It is none of you business."

"It is by all means our business. You are underage and need supervision. Much less, you can easily be deemed less then mentally fit."

Dumbledore finally spoke. "Severus. Why don't you let me explain more tactfully."

The sneer turned to the Headmaster but Snape fell silent. Dumbledore took a step closer to Harry and bent down to his level. "Your hands, Harry. I can see you hurt them. Why don't you let me heal them for you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Harry, despite what you may think, I care a great deal for you. I only wanted to give you the greatest chance of life and safety from Voldemort by placing you at the Dursley's. I had an order member keep an eye out. Everything I did fell short. It is my fault, Harry. I never expected a family kin to do what they did to you. But at the same token, you covered up for them. Why?"

"Lupin told me once that I couldn't allow my mother's sacrifice to be in vain. You told me about the blood wards. I won't let my mother die without reason. I will live long enough to bring down Voldemort." Harry smiled. "After that, I can rest."

"Rest." Dumbledore repeated. "How do you mean?"

"I can put away my wand and retire. I can do as I wish. I can disappear. None of it matters." Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Expel me now. I'll train on my own to face him and then," he paused, "I'll rest."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You're a danger to yourself Harry. Don't you see that?" Harry was obstinate. "I have no choice but to concur with what Severus has decreed." Harry gasped. "I suggest you use the time well."

"My relatives, sir!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "They will be turned over to the muggle authorities for child abuse.

"Sir, please. My cousin. Yes, at first he was a downright prat but he's better now. He apologized. Please, sir."

"One apology hardly makes up for a lifetime of mistreatment." Snape said coldly.

"And yet, you were a death eater but here you stand." Harry returned abruptly.

"Potter!"

"Oh well played Harry." Dumbledore chuckled. "Very well. I will do my best to spare your cousin from any undue suffering. It is the best I can offer."

"Yet you leave me here in this prison."

"It is a trifle dark. Severus can you offer the boy no light at all?"

Snape grumbled and the room illuminated. Harry saw the four- poster bed he had previously been sleeping in. Surrounding it were green velvet curtains. A mahogany night stand with two drawers stood beside the bed. Soft green carpeting lined with silver. Oak walls covered in slytheryn tapestries. There was another door on the other side of the room. Harry suspected that led to the bathroom.

Dumbledore smiled. "Much better. I must be going." He turned and ventured out the door leaving Snape and Harry behind.

Snape took a heavy intake of breath. "Since you didn't deem fit to allow the headmaster to heal your hands, I am left with that unpleasant task."

"Don't bother." Harry replied, clenching his hands.

"That wasn't optional Potter." Snape moved rapidly seizing Harry's arm but Harry only clenched his fist tighter causing even more blood to drop on the green mesh carpet. "I can assure you, you will do as I say or a truth serum and a body bind will be the least of your worries."

Seizing the boy's hand, Harry finally relented however kept a spiteful glare at the potion master the entire time as he traced the wounds prompting them to close.

"You drugged me."

"You left me with no alternative." Snape glowered at him. "Do you strike you as a patient man?"

"It was one thing about Draco but you had to find out about everything else and then you drugged me again."

"Draco nearly died from your sudden burst of self defense. The next two weeks will be spent on tempering those impulses so you don't strike down random students at will that look at you cross eyed." Snape shook his head. "The Dursley's should die painfully for what they did to you."

"It is my problem."

"When you attack a student, it becomes all of our problems. Not to mention, I am not convinced that you do not intend harm against yourself. You are undernourished. I did a bone density test. You haven't received even a forth of the calcium that a child needs for one's bones to fortify. The next two weeks will also be spent in fortification of your eating habits, starting now." He started out of the room and beckoned to Potter.

Harry put his hands on his hips. "I'm not hungry."

Snape's voice became dangerous. "If you do not emerge and sit at the table, then I will cast a dark spell of my own. The imperius curse." Harry gasped. "You heard of it Potter?"

"That's illegal!"

"Your word against mind and Dumbledore trusts me." Snape stepped forward with the still cold smile. "I will cast it upon you and you will be forced to sit and eat everything there and act according to my will until such time as I deem fit to release it."

Harry shook his head. "I can resist it. In forth year, in class…"

"Oh yes, I heard of that but then that wasn't Professor Moody and he wasn't really trying, was he? You can be sure, I am far more equipped at this particular spell."

Fear and doubt clouded the boy's expression and with the greatest reluctance he followed Snape out into the parlor room. He would play this game for now but Snape had a weakness in his protection. He will find it, exploit it and escape. Sitting down, he was handed a plate of roast which he took a meager slice along with some Yorkshire pudding. Snape stared at him straight on and Harry met his stare as a form of challenge. Game on.


	3. Scarred

**I tried to pick most things from the canon but ****admittedly I was inspired by other mediums slightly. The Bloody Baron makes a slight appearance although there is not much information about him however, I thought as a character connecting Harry to his controversy between himself and the sorting hat, it might add to some enigma. I am also trying to main most of the stories timeline for now being that Draco is still on his mission to kill Dumbledore and Snape is observing him. **

**Although Snape in some respects wants to help Harry, they cannot overcome their adversarial nature in a few short days. I had some fun with this. I reflect on a story "Beneath the Stain'd House of Time" which kept Snape's adversarial nature as a channel for me to write this. I feel regret that the story was never completed and certainly I cannot write it for the author.**

**I also loved the story "In Plain Sight" By Melissaphobia. Such a compassionate story. Despite the story I'm writing, I loved hers and read it time and time again. I think there is such room for compassion but I want to allow things to emerge slowly as the hatred between these two didn't emerge in a day.**

"What do you mean he's not expelled?" Draco had cornered Snape in his classroom several days later. The scars while still somewhat visible, where promptly fading. "He tried to kill me."

"Immediately following your attempt to perform the cruciatus curse on him for which may I remind you is still considered illegal." Draco paled considerably but attempted to cover for himself. "The Dark Lord would have…"

"The Dark Lord isn't here. How many times must we discuss how important it is in our positions for us to move with subtlety and discretion?" Snape demanded.

"You know Potter. He cornered me. He probably just misheard me."

"You imply that I'm a fool? That especially following that event, I squeezed every detail out of Potter's mind." Snape sighed. "If Dumbledore was there, we would be finished."

"I would be finished." Draco corrected. "You would still have the great task I know you are so eager to carry out."

In a sudden gesture, Snape shoved him into a chair and hovered over him. "I made the unbreakable vow with your mother. If you, Draco were to die, then I would die as well. I am only to finish the task if at the moment it approaches you cannot bring yourself to do so. That isn't the case is it?"

"No, sir." Draco muttered. He flushed. "Sir…Severus, I didn't know."

"Some things are kept from you to spare you the burden of knowledge. You should be thankful of the gift that others are willing to carry."

"Where is Potter?" Draco asked quietly. Snape's eyes bored into his. "I just want to know that….I'm safe." He finished the sentence lamely. Snape gave him a cold smile. "He is detained for the time being elsewhere. There is no need to worry about Potter."

Five days of constant imprisonment. Being told what to eat, what to drink, when to use the loo, when to shower and the more aggravating when to talk. Harry's teeth were on edge. He seemed to be able to control nothing in this prison of Snape's labyrinth of rooms. At first, he was barricaded in one room and for the first two days forced to remain largely in bed unless he was eating or otherwise taking some foul concoction.

The third night gave way to hell. He had an attack of claustrophobia. He was trapped once again in the Dursley's closet however; Petunia had opened the vents and was pouring cooking oil right between them right onto hair. The heat and the pain were blinding. All the paper in the room contributed as kindling and a fire started. "Petunia!" He called out. "There's a fire." Nothing but silence. He screamed again. "Fire." He heard it. Giggling. Petunia's voice. "This is how we get rid of the rubbish."

More cooking oil. The fire was spreading. Licking his toes. His clothing caught on fire. There was nothing left but the screams and the closet and his bed shaking everywhere around him.

Hands seized his arms and shook him. Harry gasped, looking down expecting to see burnt flesh but the dream evaporated and he just saw his arms clad in pajamas with Snape shaking him abruptly.

Quickly he detached himself. "I'm awake." He muttered.

"This a common nighttime occurrence for you, Potter?"

"It's no big deal. It's just a dream."

"A nightmare is more like it and I prefer not to have my sleep disturbed." Snape rose to standing.

Refusing to have Snape tower over him, Harry jumped out of bed. "Fine. Then, let me go. Send me anywhere. I have money." Snape looked at him speculatively.

"Is that it? Is it money? I can give you money. Half my fortune. You get me out of here. It will just be between us. I'll disappear."

A noise. Snape laughed coldly. "Money? You think I want money?"

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing you can give me." Snape looked hard at him. "There is nothing you can sway me with. You will remain here."

Harry became desperate. "Look, I promise. I will never look at any of your books again. I'll not use a dark spell again. I didn't even know what it was."

"And yet you used it anyway. That is the point Potter." Snape shook his head. "It also took this event to find out that you were hiding years of abuse that might have killed you. Sixteen years of abuse that you felt not a need to share. There is something deeply wrong with you Potter."

"And what is that?"

"You are scarred."

Harry looked at himself. Snape interrupted his examination. "Mentally scarred and who knows what damage that will do."

"And only you can fix it?" Harry retorted sarcastically.

"It is only I that has some experience in the matter so yes, I will endeavor to try."

"I don't believe you." Harry turned to him. "Why should I? I hate you."

"I made a promise and it is one I intend to keep. I have no regard about your personal feelings about me."

Snape walked out of the room, leaving Harry standing there bewildered and returned with a potion that shimmered in a tone of cerulean blue. He held it out to him.

"What is that?"

"Dreamless sleep. You of course experienced it your forth year." Harry shuddered remembered watching Cedric die, bringing his body back and then that thing posing as Professor Moody with murderous intent in his eyes. Dumbledore led him to the infirmary. He took something and everything went away for a while. But another one of Snape's concoctions. He stared at it with hostility and distrust. "For Merlin's sake Potter, who do you think make the potion that enabled you to sleep during your forth year. Pomfrey doesn't quite have the time."

"No." Harry replied. "I don't need it." Snape glared at him. "I will use a silencing charm." For added measure, in exaggerated politeness, he said, "But thank you sir."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Has it been the course at all during your stay that any treatment or command I have given you is merely optional?"

"Sir." Harry's voice began to plead. "They are just dreams. They are normal."

"No Potter. Constant nightmares are not normal. I have been lax in your sleep habits but it seems that needs to be rectified too." Snape approached him as Harry backed away. "For once Potter, make this easy on yourself. Take the potion, drink it and go to bed."

An idea sparked in Harry's mind. He allowed his shoulders to slump forward in defeat. "Fine." He muttered. Snape's expression almost seemed non-threatening as he handed the potion to Harry.

Harry delicately broke the wax and removed the cork, lifting it to his mouth. In the last second before the potion were to pass his lips, he wrenched the potion away. "Screw you!" He yelled at Snape and threw the entire contents, glass and liquid at his professor.

His professor was stunned and drenched. The door was open on the other side. Harry ran right through it and yanked open another door that led into a strange stone corridor. Quickly he closed the door behind him and ran as his life depended on it for indeed, he felt it did. The corridor seemed to go on endlessly. He heard footfalls behind him, and seeing a statue, he immediately disappeared behind it.

His heart was beating loudly. Snape would kill him once he found him. If he found him. But obviously he was in some labyrinth of the dungeon.

"What are you doing here."? Harry felt an ooze, a mist pass through him. He had to repress the desire to wipe the slime he felt on his arms. Of course, the Bloody Baron. The antisocial ghost that haunts Slythryn and speaks to no one with the mere exception of those in his jurisdiction for which they should not be.

"I'm sorry." Harry stammered. "I'm lost and I'm trying to get back to my house." The ghost appeared bored and impatient. "Can you tell me the way out?"

"I'm hardly concerned with such things. Be gone."

"But I can't be gone because I'm lost." The Bloody Baron turned to him and Harry had to hid his urge to gag. The odor, the blood and the stench were overwhelming. "I will escort you to the head of Slythryn and he will see you out."

"No!" Harry replied in panic.

The ghost turned to him. "I lack patience."

"He wants to keep me here and this is not my house."

"The ghost peered at him with a deeper observation. "I sense something in you. Qualities. You are mismatched."

The hat. Harry knew it. The hat would curse him. It wanted to place him in Slytheryn. His choice helped him escape that fate. But the ghost could sense it.

"You speak to snakes. The scar. It is a life of its own."

"Please get me out of here!"

The ghost shrugged. "Petty mortal concerns. One half of you belong here. It is not for me to remove. Slytheryn's must be cunning. Find a way out yourself."

With that the ghost drifted off leaving Harry in utter frustration. The footfalls he thought he heard were no longer present. He slowly emerged from the statue and continued down the corridor. He traveled for an hour. Possibly more. Finally, he found a door. _The way out, at last!_

He opened the knob and walked inside and felt like he was punched in the stomach. It was the same room he was imprisoned in. Snape was there, dry, arms folded. He had been simply waiting for his return.

Harry was speechless as Snape produced another vial, sealed and ready to be drunk.

"I told you Potter. There is no leaving here. Not without my consent."

The battle was short. Harry in fury launched himself at Snape, which with a lazy flick of his wand, he found himself immobulized again in bed. Snape forced his mouth open, emptying the contents again down his throat.

The overpowering urge to sleep was washing over Harry but he managed to snarl at Snape. "I'll never forgive you."

Snape looked at him emotionlessly. "I can live with that. Redemption is quite beyond me."


	4. Labyrinths

**In terms of this story, I see an affinity between Harry and Draco. Not that they'll become best friends but together they have cast darker curses and have had torments of their own. The ghost also adds a bit of mysticism.**

Draco was incensed. Dentention. Him. He didn't even cast the full spell. But Snape told him this was his penance for his failure to act with subtlety. Now he knew the cost. Snape's life was bound to his and Draco's own mother sent him a howler. Told him to be grateful. In private, she said there was no glory in murder. It was only death and that if he did indeed perform the deed, the fragment of his soul would be gone forever.

_What did she know?_

There might be something to it. He had seen the news on the Daily Prophet. It gleefully pointed out the Dursley's abuses and the wizarding community now fully acknowledging Potter as their hero called for their blood. For all of their blood. Even his oafish male cousin who looked like he had as much to do with the abuse as a dimwitted as an Inferi who knew no better then to act according to the Dark Lord's will. Even wizards could be completely mental. Lucius Malfow had been amused. Saintly Potter rendered helpless by mere muggles unable to raise a hand in his defense. He bragged about it to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord himself gloated about the offers these loathsome people put forward in exchange for their nephew. Riches, to hand over the boy. The Death Eaters thought it would be all to easy.

Now Draco had to suffer through a myriad of detention. The Dark Lord had been somewhat pleased though the fact that he was unable to cast the full crucio went against him. His mother pleaded with him, catering to the Dark Lord that he needed more experience from the master. He didn't have his reflexes.

What Draco didn't have was the stomach.

He sauntered into the dungeon corridors, only to stop and gag as the Bloody Baron suddenly made one of his dismal appearances reeking ooze. To Draco's immense displeasure, he stood directly in his way. It'll be worse if he was late. Despite what the other houses knew, Snape wasn't above giving detentions to his own. Draco was once kept all night scrubbing cauldrons by hand. His hands cracked and bleeding, he thought to skive off early only the door way out ended up into one of Severus's clever labyrinth's he warded to keep students from pulling just the same antics. Draco eventually ended up in exactly the same room. If he was late like he was before, it would be another all nighter.

Usually the Bloody Baron said little to nothing at all but this time he peered at Draco. "Not the same boy." He said, his voice sounded a tad disappointed.

"The same boy." Draco repeated. "What does that mean?"

"You do not speak parsletongue, do you?"

"And what business is that of yours?" Draco's imperious manner kept him from shuddering.

"This one did. I spoke to him in the language. He spoke without knowing it."

That caught Draco's attention. "And he was here?"

"Yes, a boy. He wanted me to get him out."

"Get him out where?"

"He said he belonged to another house but he was mismatched. He had the master's traits. He belongs here too. I could not intercede."

"Where was he?"

"The Slytheryn head had him trapped him a corridor. He did not know it. If he truly did not belong, I would have shown the invisible door but he belonged here."

Draco thought quickly. "It was just another one of us in detention. Nothing to concern yourself with."

"I think not. He is a prisoner. But he belongs here but belongs somewhere else too."

"You said he's a Slytheryn?"

"It's in his blood but not on his robe. More of the master's traits then you I wager."

"This is a confidence in the house of Slytheryn." The ghost eye's seemed dull. "Do you wish your imprint to be removed? Scattered? Because in year, you can trust it can be so. "

There was the slightest bit of fear. Ghosts left imprints because they feared what laid beyond the door of dead. The Bloody Baron had even worse to fear having murdered Rowena Ravenclaw. "I will be silent." He decided.

Draco moved past him. "I better not hear to the contrary."

While moving towards Snape's door, he subtly managed to trip over a leg of the statue and landed squarely on his right knee. The cold unforgiving ground did little favors but it was exactly what Draco intended. His knee looked like a bloody mess. He got up and limped to Snape's door and knocked.

"You're late." Snape said, and opened the door wider. "That means your detention" He noticed the limp that Draco made as he headed to the stack of cauldrons. "What happened?"

"Look, I tripped, I'm sorry. It's only a couple minutes anyway."

Snape sighed and pointed to a chair. "Come here and sit."

Draco complied and Snape deftly rolled up his pant leg. "More blood then wound but since you made an effort to be here on time, I will defer penalizing you further."

Draco winced as dittany was applied to the wound and then a small wave of wordless magic, the pain was gone.

"Thank you."

"Your detention awaits you." Snape pointed to the cauldrons.

Draco took the first cauldron and gingerly began to scrub it while out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape resume his position at his desk marking what he appeared to be a series of essays.

The quiet hung on thickly as Draco's mind churned only to be interrupted by a muffled cry. Draco was startled.

"What was that?"

Snape was already on his feet. He glared down at Draco. "Continue scrubbing. It was most likely Peeves." He stomped out of the room and into the corridor. Draco shook his head in disbelief. He put his head against the wall from where the sound seemed to emerge.

"Did I not express to you to be silent since I have so generously given you access to the three other rooms?" Snape demanded of Harry.

"It's still a prison." Harry's eyes were molten with fury. "Someone will find me here."

"It is only a prison until you decide otherwise. Until you consent to let us help you."

"I'd rather be fed alive to the Basilisk." Harry was obstinate. "Whatever you think you are doing is not help! You forced drugs down my throat. You try to control my every move. If you think this is helping me, you are more then a git then I realized."

Muffled voices emanated around the corridor. Suddenly, Harry screamed. "Help me! For Merlin's sake, someone help me!"

Snape's hand crashed down on top of his mouth as he put up silencing charms around the room. "Quiet!" He dragged Harry back to his room and pushed him inside.

"You're a hypocrite." Harry yelled. "One dark curse, yet Malfoy nearly cast one that should cause him to end up in Azcaban."

"The only person you should be concerned about is you." Snape examined Harry. The child was still not putting on weight. He was frail and out of breath. "Have you finished eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

Snape stared at the table. The platters were empty. Before he had watched Harry and made sure he had eaten every morsel but still the boy had not put on weight. "You have not gained weight."

"And you are no less a git." Harry replied.

"I have exercised considered restraint with you hoping you would come to reason over the past few days. I have refrained from using veritaserum to coerce the answers I need. Perhaps, that has been a mistake."

Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps, however you should really check your stock. I'm afraid it is quite used up."

Snape was looking murderous. "What are you saying?"

"I may not be able to escape here but house elves are not held but those requirements. Dobby is loyal and actually loves me, professor." He glared right up at him. "Love. Do you even know what that is?"

"You senseless boy!" Snape seized his arm. "You…!"

"Severus!"

Dumbledore had appeared through the flames of the fireplace. "May I inquire what you are doing?"

"This boy has managed to destroy my stock of Veritaserum." Snape was livid.

"You were planning to use it more then once?" Dumbledore inquired. "I thought we discussed this." He stepped forward. "Release him."

Snape dropped Harry's arm. Harry scurried to the back of the room.

"Harry, why don't we adjourn to the parlor for some hot chocolate." He reached out his hand to Harry. "Please. I promise you. There is nothing more in the cup then the hot chocolate itself."

Harry reluctantly took his hand and followed him to the parlor. Snape stalked behind him. After settling Harry with a warm mug of hot chocolate at the table, he turned to Severus. "We had an agreement."

"We did." Snape concurred.

"Yet, you used veritaserum more then once and would have more a third time if Harry had not interceded."

"Potter destroyed an entire supply that could have been used for other means, Headmaster."

"Severus. This was an exercise in trust. I consented that you could use the vertiserum once because I suspected something was very wrong with Harry and his family. You took advantage of the situation."

Harry perked up. "You will remove me, then Professor?" He pointed to Snape. "He can't be trusted after what he did."

"Even so, Harry, that does not give you the right to destroy an entire supply of potions that will take a full month to remake. We will have to reorder an emergency supply in the interim." Dumbledore said.

"But he…"

"Professor Snape will promise not to use veritaserum again on you without express permission from me and under my direct supervision." Dumbledore assured.

"He threatened me. He tried to grab me." Harry said weakly.

"He was angry. Surely you have felt similarly in the past." Dumbledore examined him. "You must have. Weak. Unable to defend yourself. In undeniable pain."

Harry closed his eyes and took a breath to try and steady himself. He couldn't let him get under his skin.

"Severus, I consented that this may continue so you may not only fulfill a promise but work on a trusting relationship. Tell me my trust hasn't been misplaced."

Snape's black eyes stared hollowly at the Headmaster. "It has not." He looked at Harry. "I will exert more caution."

"Good." Dumbledore offered a small bow. "Then I will bid you two gentlemen goodnight."

He walked to the fireplace. "Severus. Might I suggest talking to Harry first before immobilizing him to take a potion." He shrugged. "In the long run, your success might be greater."

Draco had heard the muffled yelling and then the wall of silence. Thirty minutes later, Snape returned. Draco was scrubbing the second cauldron. "Only the second one?" Snape asked.

"My hands are still bothering me a bit, sir." Draco said. "I'm sorry."

"You are returning to the infirmary each day, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine." Snape seemed distracted. "Mr. Malfoy, we are cutting this detention short but you are to report back tomorrow at 7:00 and at the same time for the rest of the week. I would advise you to not be late so take special care of your hands."

"Yes, sir." Draco left his office and rounded the corridor pressing up against it. "Baron." He muttered.

Nothing happened.

"Baron!" He said louder.

"You tire me." A voice said behind him. He turned around. The silvery blood. The ooze. "Help me find the invisible door."

"Are you sure you want to see what's behind it?" The Baron asked. "I begged Rowena. She would not see me. Her blood is my blood now."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Once you go beyond a door, the seeker might not be able to turn around again." The Baron muttered.

Draco shook his head. "I must still see it."

There it was, illuminated in the slightest glow of silver slight. Draco started to push against the mystical door. "Remember," The Baron whispered. "He belongs here too."

"I know." Draco said. "We are now both the prisoners."


	5. Debt

**As I said, I had some interesting plans for Draco that are still evolving. I do try to stick with canon but this will be AU in a sense that I'm taking a different direction. There are so many 'What if's?' I hope you will bear with me.**

Snape returned to the parlor where Harry had retreated to a lounge chair by the fireplace, sipping his hot chocolate, watching the flames dance in front of his eyes.

The pause was deafening before Snape finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Harry turned to him with a look of sheer astonishment.

"I shouldn't of abused the veritaserum on you a second time to such a degree."

Snape made a rapid stride across the parlor. "You had information I considered pertinent and I disregarded the rules of conduct in order to obtain it."

Harry looked at him skeptically. "But if there were no rules, would you regret it."

Snape turned to him. "Perhaps not. In my line of work, the end often justifies the means."

"You are no better then my uncle." Harry said snidely.

"No, Potter!" Harry snorted and stood to leave for his room but the door to his room slammed shut in front of him. "You will listen this time!"

Harry turned to him. "Why?"

"Because your relatives wanted you dead." Harry's face paled. Snape nodded. "You didn't know, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "They lavished their attention on their nephew and secretly sought out monetary compensation from the Dark Lord himself and his followers. The Dark Lord is not particularly picky as to whom he rewards for delivering 'The Chosen One.' They nearly succeeded."

Harry shook his head vehemently. "No, they wouldn't. They couldn't. Aunt Petunia is my mother's sister and…."

"None of Lily's noble traits seemed to have made their way to her gene pool." Snape muttered. "We put the Dursley's into custody and they are being dealt with."

"Wait, Professor Dumbledore said they were being turned over to the authorities."

"Yes, Potter. Our authorities and upon seeing your health records of the abuse they heaped on you, Azcaban will be the least of their concerns." Snape said assuredly.

"No!" Harry raced towards Snape and grabbed his arm. "You both promised me."

Snape looked at him blankly. "Promised you what? The public has caught wind of how they treated you. Did you expect that they would be merciful?"

"I expected that you would keep your promises." Harry shook his arm.

"You are talking about your uncle who took a crowbar to you and beat you within an inch of your life and your aunt that poured boiling cooking oil on you. If I were in the position, I would kill them myself."

"But Dudley did none of those things." Harry protested. "He apologized."

"Too little. Too late."

"For you, not for me." Harry looked at him pleadingly. "Please sir. He doesn't understand. He thanked me for saving his life. Have some mercy on him. Please."

Snape paused and took a deep inward breath. "I will consult the Headmaster and do what I can. Considering he is a minor in the muggle world, his punishment has yet to be meted out." He looked down at Harry. "But you must do something for me."

Harry sighed. "What?"

"On a daily basis, we need to start to converse. This prison as you call it is only one as long as you allow it to be." Snape stared at him. "You will stop fighting me."

"But the potions…"

"Potter, do you think for an instant that I enjoyed forcing any of these potions down your throat? You won't talk or eat willingly. I daresay you brag that you can fight the Dark Lord's Imperius curse yet the Dark Lord has not with all his skill been able to break through the shields in my mind so you have no idea the capability I have in certain spells. I do not wish to put any of these to the test on you."

"Then why keep me here?"

"Because one day, you'll be beyond saving. Your friends will be unable to reach you. Even if you defeat the Dark Lord, your will to live is lackluster at best." Snape turned from him. "You and Mr. Malfoy may have more in common then you realize."

"What the hell does that mean."

"Mind your cheek Potter." Snape reprimanded. "It means, despite both of your bravado, you are still heading down the same path where in the end, life becomes a meaningless venture."

Draco quietly made his way down the stone corridor. The way was long as such as he remembered. Snape and his labyrinths. Then he saw the door. He tentatively hovered near a stone of a man holding a rusted sword. The door started to creak and he darted behind it. It was definitely Snape emerging from his own private world. "I will meet with the headmaster. I shall return in ten minutes. I trust you will keep your end of the bargain." He said to the occupant.

The door closed and Snape swept by Draco, waved his wand, the corridor shimmered at one end and the stairway up to the foyer came into view. As soon as Snape disappeared into it, the corridor reasserted itself. Draco made his way to the door and slowly pushed it open.

He was struck by what he saw. The occupant was equally shocked. "Malfoy." Potter hissed but without a wand, he was defenseless. "What are you doing here."

Draco looked around. The rooms that were set forth with the corridor outside. A virtual prison. "So this is where Snape has been keeping you."

"Yes, happy now?" Harry sneered. "I've been here for…" Harry was lost in thought. "I don't know how long I've been here." He turned to Draco. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"The Bloody Baron in part. I heard you screaming through the walls."

"And you got to just skive right off, didn't you." Harry laughed. "Snapes precious slytherins. You nearly cast an unforgivable and what? You get bed rest?"

"Hardly Potter. I have detention with Snape for weeks much less the unending lectures. Look, there isn't much time."

"Time for what."

Draco took a deep breath. "The Dark Lord wants to kill you. You will have a death mark on your name." He shook his head. "You have a chance to disappear."

"And you would help me?"

"I didn't know….I've seen the news. What your relatives did." Harry flushed. "We'll never be friends but this year, especially this year…some debts can never be repaid. At least I can repay you."

"For what?" Harry shook his head. "I tried to kill you."

"I know that spell Potter." Draco chuckled. "You didn't know the first thing that it would do. You thought it a jinx. If you had tried to kill me, you would have." He swallowed. "I tried to torture you after what your uncle did and I….well, my father when he read it, he laughed."

"He laughed." Harry repeated.

"All I can give you is the opportunity to disappear. Not now. In two days. I have detention with Snape. I will arrange an opportunity. Then it is up to you."

As quickly as Draco came, he darted out of the door and disappeared. The door closed and Harry was left gazing at the door thoughtfully. That was what he wanted. All he wanted. It was to disappear. Malfoy, beyond absurd reason seemed to garner some understanding. Harry shook his head. How was he able to trust that Malfoy wouldn't turn Harry over to Voldemort at the first opportunity? But his gut told him otherwise.

Still there was Snape to contend with. If he disappeared, what would happen to Dudley. Could Harry somehow save him from the claws of the ministry itself?

Snape had returned. "Tea." He muttered into the fire. Immediately a tea service was set for two on the table complete with cream and sugar.

"Sit." He commanded. Harry slowly complied. "Your cousin is merely detained but no harm has come to him. The headmaster is speaking to the minister regarding the boy's age and the fact that he's contrite. The minister is considering sending him to an extended relative."

Aunt Marge. That would be good. She loved Dudley. He would be safe there. "Nothing is certain as yet but for now he is not being ill treated."

Snape poured a cup of tea and offered it to him. Harry took a sip. It was scalding. He set it down. "My aunt and uncle?"

"They were handed down prison sentences and incarcerated." Snape sipped his tea. "Whether or not they will receive the maximum judgment for their crime has yet to be determined."

"They are in Azcaban?"

"No. That is a prison for wizards. They were sent elsewhere." Snape replied.

"Maximum judgment?"

"There is a chance that such crimes especially in the wizarding community merit death."

Harry suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He tried to make it to the loo but the vomit splashed over his clothing and onto the carpet beneath him. He collapsed on the ground still feeling dry heaves. Snape's hand gingerly went on his shoulder. "Know that this wasn't your fault."

Harry shook his head sweat pouring down drenching his hair. How could he think to leave his cousin in the hands of these people who would so vengefully take a life without even consulting him. "I can't." He started to say. "I can't."

Snape tried to push a potion in front of his lips but Harry pushed it away feeling his stomach revolt again. "No more." He closed his eyes. "No more. I can't."

A wave of Snape's wand once again sent Harry into a state of this time welcome oblivion.


	6. Spectre

**Another what if scenario. Hope you enjoy.**

Draco made his way out to the statue. His arranged meeting place with the ghost.

"Did you find what you needed to know?" The Baron asked.

"More then that." Draco turned on the Baron. "We had one deal. We need to make a new one."

"And what is that?"

"You release Potter to me."

"You want the mismatched one."

Draco's eyes bore into his. The smell was distasteful. "You won't let him out because he belongs here but if you keep him here, he will die."

"And that means much to you. I may want the company. Imagine, one so out of place not just in one house or the other."

"Potter will not imprint himself. He isn't scared of death." Draco cocked his head. "But you. I can make certain your imprint is expunged. How do you think Rowena will receive you? How will her family receive you?"

"You are definitely are not mismatched but with so few of the master's gifts. Mortal trifles." The Bloody Baron approached closer allowing the ooze of his silver blood to glide onto Draco's arm. "I may welcome death."

Draco shook his head. "You would have done it long ago."

The Baron sighed. "When?"

"Two days from now. The same time. I will be here. You had better not fail."

"I may not fail but you understand so little. Where that cursed one disappears, death is certain to follow. He may run and hide but he will be found."

"How?"

"It is the manner of things. It is an eventuality. But I will come as you require."

"The outline of the door opened. Draco disappeared through it. _Death follows him everywhere. _

He tried not to shudder.

Harry woke once more in his bed. "Feel better, I trust?"

"I didn't dream." He observed.

"I spelled the potion inside of you. You were in no fit state to take it yourself. Are you hungry?"

Harry pushed the covers aside and made his way to the table and took his fork and knife to cut a small piece of the banger that was lying on his place.

Putting the morsel into his mouth, it tasted like sand.

He grimaced as he swallowed.

"No appetite, I see?"

Harry shoved the plate away. "It's too heavy."

"Then I shall order something else."

"Wait," Harry protested. "At least let me do that." Snape paused. "As a gesture of trust."

"You have not fully earned my trust Potter."

"Professor Dumbledore said we need to start somewhere. This isn't asking much."

Snape pinched his nose. "I have class to attend anyway. I will trust that you will order a meal to your liking that will satisfy your base caloric count." He paused. "Dobby!' He said harshly.

"Wait, professor. No, I can…" Harry stood up, arms stretched out as the house elf popped into the parlor.

"Protect him from my wrath? Not necessary. From what you have told me, Dobby acted on your orders. Is that not correct Dobby?"

Dobby shrank back the clothing he was ensconced in. Multi colored scarves covered him from head to toe with socks that showed no functional color matching. His frightening eyes looked from Harry to Snape.

Harry leaned towards Dobby. "It's okay, Dobby. Tell him I ordered you to do it. Tell him it was my idea."

"But Dobby would be lying sir!" Dobby ran immediately and smashed his head against the brick of the fireplace. Harry took off after him and wrestled with him while Snape, arms folded, watched the fiasco.

"To what extent would you be lying Dobby?" Snape asked. "Your crimes would be forgiven if you merely conveyed the truth now."

"Harry Potter, sir, wanted no more of Professor Snape to be drugging the great Harry Potter." Snape rolled his eyes. "Harry Potter, sir asked Dobby to visit in secret and swap out the potions. Dobby didn't know how." Dobby looked pleadingly at Harry. "Dobby would throw himself off of any tower for the great Harry Potter but Dobby couldn't do as the great Harry Potter asked."

"So you destroyed them all instead?"

"Dobby never meant any wrong. Dobby didn't want any harm coming to Harry Potter." Dobby wrung his hangs plaintively. "Dobby should be punished. Not the great Harry Potter."

Harry shook his head. "I asked him to go there in the first place. He wouldn't have done it without me putting him in that position."

"It is a mute point, Mr. Potter. Dobby, at least from all accounts has done something very auspicious. He's told the truth. You attempted to cover a mistake with bravado. Dobby shows some strength in character. I can trust him over the simple task of handling you meal preparation."

"It was a test?"

"Life is a test. Dobby happened to pass. Perhaps you should take lessons from him." With that, Snape swooped out of the room, his black robes trailing behind him. The door closed behind him.

"Dobby is so sorry, Harry Potter, sir."

Dobby, it's all right." Harry said tiredly. "It's fine."

"Dobby did not know it was meant to be a secret. Dobby didn't know what to do."

Harry put his hands on the house elves shoulders. "Dobby, I still trust you but I must ask you to do something that will be a secret that you cannot tell anyone."

"Yes Harry Potter, sir."

"Do not use Professor Snape's supplies but try to find a potion that will counteract one that will put me to sleep."

"Dobby is unsure…"

"Dobby this is really important to the war. That is why it must be secret. You are my best chance."

Dobby perked up at this. "Yes Harry Potter sir. Dobby will do all that he can do."

The next day, Harry was feigning sleep as Draco once again reappeared in his room. "You said tomorrow, Malfoy and I haven't decided whether…"

"Whether you can trust me." Malfoy cocked his head. "I thought of that which is why I have something for you. An offer of good faith." With that, Malfoy held out a silver key.

"What is that for?" Harry asked.

"Memories. Can you trust Snape? Sometimes it is better to take a risk knowing there is nothing to lose." Draco pointed to the cabinet. "It's in there but be swift. You have an hour until his class is done."

Harry looked stumped. Draco nodded. "I will return tomorrow."

Draco disappeared behind the door.

Harry had Dobby bring him some clear chicken soup with an unbuttered roll. Of course Dobby supplemented the sparse meal by adding a platter of sticky toffee pudding with a serving of Vanilla ice cream that was rapidly melting into a puddle.

Harry took tiny spoonfuls of soup approached the cabinet with the key. He opened it gently and before him lay the pensieve. The very one he invaded last year when he was left alone by Snape. Now he was considering the proposition of doing so again but Dumbledore had pleaded with him to trust Snape. How else could he do so? He glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes left. It was now or never.

He carefully plunged his head into the floating memories and suddenly he was shooting forward without stopping. He was still in Hogwarts.

_Dumbledore and Snape were crouched together in the office in conversation._

"_So the boy…the boy must die?" Snape appeared to attempt to remain calm._

"_And Voldemort must do it himself, Severus" Dumbledore said. "That is essential."_

_A pregnant pause._

"_I thought, after all those years and even now that we were protecting him for her, for Lily." Snape stalked to the window and looked outside._

"_We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore. "Though in this, I have failed him miserably. He shut his eyes. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger; a parasitic growth. Sometimes I thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."_

_Dumbledore opened his eyes. A tear trickled down his face. Snape looked horrified._

"_You have kept him a live so he can die at the right moment?"_

_Dumbledore shook his head and seemed to choke on the lump in his throat. "Don't be so shocked Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"_

_Quietly, Snape answered. "Only those that I couldn't save." He glared at Dumbledore. "You have used me."_

"_I know." Dumbledore turned away. "I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry doesn't begin to dismiss it. I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. And now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for a slaughter."_

_Dumbledore smiled gently. "This is quite touching Severus. Have you grown to tell me you have come to care for the boy?"_

"_You know better then to ask me that. " Snape retorted. "Expecto Patronum!"_

_From the tip of his wand burst a silver doe. She touched down upon the group, raced around the room and leaped out the window._

"_Lily." Dumbledore said. "Yours changed and after all this time."_

"_For now and always." _

Harry stumbled out of the Pensieve shocked at what he saw. They were planning his death. Indeed they were repulsed at the idea but planning it all the same. Before the debacle with the curse he threw at Malfoy, he had been tasked to get the true memory from Slughorn but it seemed merely this was semantics. He had to face Voldemort and allow himself to be killed.

What were these matters he was supposed to arrange? Voldemort was flesh and blood. Harry was the only one who had withstood the curse. Of course, he was the only one who could finish. They would both die in this battle together. Neither would live, neither would survive.

Harry hood footfalls outside the corridor. He hurridly looked up the pensieve and sat back down at the table trying to force broth down his throat. Snape entered and nodded in approval at Harry's attempt.

"There is still much to converse about, you and I."

_About the fact that an underweight kid is no fun to kill. You want to fatten me up fo Voldemort for him to have his fun._

"About what?" Harry said clearly.

"The ministry needs your testimony. In this circumstance, I have been offered to stand proxy on your behalf and relay what I know. "

"What else is there for me to say?"

"Perhaps you can expel your feelings on the subject? It sometimes help to cleanse oneself of such negative memories so they hold no power over us."

"I was locked in a closet for eleven years and beaten for sixteen. How do you think I would feel?" Harry spat out.

"Surely you are the only one that could tell me that."

"Oh of course." Harry said sarcastically. "I was raised like a pig for slaughter since I just found out that the Dursley's wanted to hand me over to Voldemort for the right price."

Snape went pale. Harry smiled inwardly. He most likely thought it was just a coincidence.

"During that time, there was little room for anything else." Harry said. "It was just survival. I just wanted to live. Is that so hard to understand?"

"No." Snape replied. "It isn't."

"But now I have nothing. Sirius is gone. My parents are gone." Harry shook his head. "And you want what from me?" He cocked his head. "To cry? Feel sorry for myself." He swallowed. "I won't give you the satisfaction."

"There is no shame in needing help, Potter."

"Of course, Professor Snape." Harry drawled. "When I need Dr. Kevorkian, I will simply call upon you."

"Dr. Kevorkian?" Snape repeated blankly.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired. Can we talk later? I want to lay down."

Snape nodded still looking puzzled.

Harry headed to his room. He strode right past his bed and into the bathroom and stared at the mirror in front of him. _To hell with them both. I will be neither of their pawns._

Without thinking, he smashed the mirror. The shards fell to the ground. He picked a large one up and while doing so, filled the bathtub with water. Sirius and his family would be waiting. They would forgive him. Voldemort would be someone elses problem. Surely not a sixteen year olds.

The tub filled. He took the shard and dug it vertically down from the top of his wrist near to the end of the crook of his arm. The pain made him wince like mad but he managed to do the same to the other arm.

Blood pooled from his arms. He crawled into the bathtub. The water rapidly turned red. He felt pleasantly drowsy. He began to hear soft voices and knew his family was calling out to him. He closed his eyes, sank into the water and allowed himself to join them.


	7. The In Between

**This chapter may seem strange. It deals mostly in the spiritual plane. You see, when I read the books and Harry asked about Sirius and where he was and dealing with the imprints of the ghosts, it struck my ****curiosity. We know he had actual encounters with spirits who were on the other side. At least with Dumbledore directly. This deals with that same question and along the lines of the King's Cross station which Harry visited on some level. **

**Also, to the person who believes I was romanticizing child abuse, that makes me quite ill since I was a victim of abuse. At any rate, I welcome reviews positive or negative but please do not post anonymous reviews. There is no chance to discuss your views on the matter. How can I respond?**

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?" Harry responded nonchalantly. _

_The Blood Baron leaned closer to him. Harry could feel the silvery blood trickle onto his arm. But that blood wasn't alone. His wrists. He had his own blood there. The color was a reddish silver. He could see the swirls of the crimson color colliding with the silver trails. The Baron's blood was purely one color while Harry's remained a mixture._

"_You're not welcome here. I have already claimed it." _

_Harry gazed up and down the corridor where he had previously met the Baron. "You will let me out then?"_

_The Baron seemed to scowl. Holes for eyes. It was still chilling. "That is a question for you to answer. Why did you do it?" _

"_Do what?"_

"_You want to die." The Baron nodded to his wrists. "No one knows better then me the penalty for regret. To leave things unfinished."_

_Harry suddenly remembered. The bathtub, slicing his wrists and sinking into the warm water._

"_Am I dead then?"_

"_No Harry." Another voice answered him. Harry turned. "You're my…"_

_Lily Potter stood in front of him with cascading red hair, emanating a glow that seemed to surround them both. It felt for that time blissful._

"_Why are you here?" Harry beckoned around him in the lonely corridor. The Baron shook his head. Lily smiled. "I never left."_

_Harry held out his hand to her. "Then take me with you."_

"_Harry, no one knows better then me your suffering but what you did was not the way. There are no short cuts." She shook her head. A tear trickled down her cheek. "You must return."_

"_But Mum, Snape, the others, they want me to die anyway." Harry looked at her stubbornly. "At least I die on my terms and not theirs."_

"_And then my sacrifice would mean nothing. There is joy in life." Lily asserted. "Joy in the in between. Everything that lives will die but your death will not be today. Your life is not yours to take." She made a gesture to the corridor. "If you refuse to return, you will remain here indefinitely counting only your regret and my sorrow will be amplified for then truly losing you. You know the answer."_

"_The answer?"_

"_The answer the baron does acknowledge for true remorse not does come without some pain. It is not too late. Choose to return. You'll have less to regret."_

_The baron shook his head. "It is too late for remorse." His voice was forlorn._

_Harry for the first time felt moved by pity and for an instant saw the pain that would be endured if he made the same mistake._

_His voice shook as he addressed his mother. "You'll still stay with me?" _

"_Always."_

"Potter!" Snape made a cursory glance around the room. The room assigned to Harry, he noticed was close but he heard something distinct. Water running, unceasingly. To his dismay, he noted a puddle of water seeping out from under the boy's door.

He had a feeling of foreboding and then he noticed the cabinet where he kept his pensieve askew. _Again? He wouldn't dare…_

But then he remembered the memory he just deposited into the pensieve. _Oh, Merlin, not that. _But he knew and he charged towards the boy's door immediately bursting through the lock and heading straight to the bathroom, opening the door.

It was a horrific scene. Bloody water all over the floor and he felt a bout of nausea as he looked into the bathroom. _I failed Lily. Don't let it be too late._

He dragged the child's water logged body out of the bathtub and immediately searched for a pulse.

_Not too late. _He detected a week pulse. A wand wave and wordless magic pushed the water up and out of his throat. In response, the boy started coughing weakly. His eyes were unfocused. The same magic he used to heal Draco's curse wounds, he used to seal Potter's wrists. He summoned a blood replenish potion. Spelling it directly into the boy, he waved his wand again and the boys clothes were no longer sopping wet.

He lifted the child into his arms and placed him, now dry on his bed. _Now I can't risk leaving him alone. _Before his concern was Potter trying to escape but now, he was even more of a danger to himself. Now that he knew that Potter's idle comments weren't arbitrary. Now he knew. Potter's motivation for staying alive had reached an all time alone.

The child remained unconscious but was finally stable. Sleep was the best thing for the boy but wearily, Snape put his in a partial body bind. He would have limited use of his arms and his head would be unaffected. Severus knew that the boy would panic regardless upon waking finding himself restrained but he had to desperately brew more blood replenishment potion so that Potter would survive the night.

_Harry was making his way back through the corridor to a door. That, he knew, was how he would return. The Baron was still behind him, seeming content to stare at him through sightless eyes. His mother, visitor as she was to this strange purgatory, had disappeared but Harry felt some reassurance that even though she wasn't visible, she was watching over him. _

"_Harry?" The voice sounded alien to him initially but remarkably familiar. His memory stirred. He turned around and looked in bewilderment at his cousin. _

"_Dudley?" His voice echoed through the hallway. _

"_Where am I?" Dudley appearing much like he remembered though there were tell tale drips of the same silvery blood that coated the baron. The blood wasn't muddled like Harrys but remained the color of pure silver._

"_Your blood called this muggle to you." The Baron observed. "You are related."_

"_But what is he doing here?" Harry asked. "Is this really him."_

"_It is what remains." The baron said. "He is merely passing through. Your blood called him to you before his journey can be made complete."_

_It was facing another nightmare again. The horror of the truth. This time, of his making. Dudley was here. He was a ghost, which meant the unthinkable._

"_Dudley, what is the last thing you remember?" Harry asked. _

"_Why?" Dudley turned around. "What does he mean by passing through? What is this?"_

_Harry shook his head not knowing how to put the truth into words. Then Dudley seemed to understand. His eyes became vacant as he stared at the blood. "My family. I heard my dad screaming. My mother screaming." His eyes narrowed. "I was screaming." He shook his head. "They said we were unfit."_

"_Who?" _

"_In the prison. The old man said I was going to be sent to Aunt Marge. He left. The others came. Said, we all failed and no one could protect us."_

_Harry's voice trembled. "I am sorry. I tried." He said. "I tried so hard. I didn't mean for it."_

_Dudley seemed to swallow. "What they did, I know, because they hated us."_

"_As my family?"_

"_I called you a freak for so many years but to them, they said our blood was dirty. We were dirty because we couldn't do magic." Dudley turned. "Dad took money from them and I knew it but I never thought to hear those words back at me. Freak. Dirty. Impure." He glanced at Harry. "We were convenient. That was all."_

"_I don't…" Harry started to say. "I'm sorry."_

"_Me too. All those years, I ignored it. Dad took blood money. Then I apologized and still did nothing." Dudley turned and he smiled. "But now it's all clear and I can go home."_

"_Dudley?"_

"_Don't you see it?" Dudley asked looking at something at the opposite end. Harry shook his head. But clearly Dudley thought it a good thing. A home. "Then," he choked, "Go home." He nodded._

_Dudley smiled. "They say we will see each other again." He nodded to the door Harry was about to enter. "You have to return."_

_For that, Harry nodded wearily. "I know."_

_The two turned, each going their separate direction. Harry put his hand on the door and glanced back. Dudley was gone. Now it was his turn. He turned the knob._

Severus was interrupted from his work by a yell. Potter's voice, surely. He seized one of the vials and made his way to the bedroom to see Potter actively trying to work against the restraint of the body bind.

"Another crisis averted." He said to the clearly struggling teenager. "I will remove the bind for now if you agree to stay still."

Harry, upon emerging through the door, felt he had been brutally shoved into a body that seemed to repel him. He could feel his heart palpitating and the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. When he tried to lift his arms, he found he couldn't move most of his body. His head and shoulders a little but nothing else. He shock of being paralyzed put him in a panic and he gave a yell in panic.

To see Snape there, bottle of crimson red potion in his hand with his black eyes that betrayed his fear. Snape had actually been afraid. Concerned that Harry would die. But then, he showed a sign of remorse before. Everyone knew Snape had been a spy for Voldemort but something happened. Harry's mother, her death shocked him and moved him out of apathy. The pensieve had clearly shown that. He was a spy with a different set of rules now.

"I won't get up." He answered. A wand wave and Harry's arms were free. It was a relief.

"Take this." It was a command and Harry accepted the potion that was offered and forced it down. The coppery, sludge like substance made his stomach want to rebel but he managed to swallow his own gag reflex.

"I suppose another discussion is in order."

Harry sighed. "I know what I did wrong."

"Do you?" Snape asked. "Enlighten me. Obviously you managed to access my pensieve again without my permission." Harry closed his eyes. "I think we both know what memory you saw there."

"That you're keeping me alive so I can die at the right time?" Harry asked. He swore he saw Snape wince.

"I never said I agreed to the matter, Potter. Some promises I made before hold more weight then what one man envisions."

"You mean my mother?" Harry asked. "She was already dead."

"And yet I swore a silent oath to her."

"If my death means the end of Voldemort…" Snape started to speak. "No, I truly understand more now." Harry said. "We are linked to each other. Even I know that much. It makes sense."

"Despite that, I will find an alternative." Snape seemed determined.

"An alternative what?" Harry asked. "My life to save thousands. Maybe more." He shook his head. "I know you save who you can but to those that don't make it on your list, it is not enough." Harry glanced away. "Already some that you promised fell through the cracks."

"Exactly who are we speaking of?" Snape seemed alerted and Harry took this chance to stare him down.

"My cousin. Dudley. " Harry said. "He fell through the cracks. "You both said he would go to be with his aunt."

"And how does that negate my promise?"

"Because he's dead." Snape looked at him shocked.

"I think we all know who was responsible." Harry said simply. "I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me."


	8. Rhyme and Reason

**I am trying to slowly introduce Snape into a mentoring stage. Since this story interrupts events ****occurring late during Harry's 6th year, it won't exactly follow the book of how Harry obtains the memory from Slughorn, etc. Although amusing, I thought it rather unnecessary since Dumbledore and Snape already knew about the horcruxes and that Voldemort was using them. And yes, Harry attempted suicide prematurely in order to kill Voldemort because he only got a partial memory that didn't mention the horcruxes. I do think Dumbledore loved him but in the book, Harry mentioned Dumbledore's betrayal but Harry understood it. It follows a principle of philosophy called the Golden mean I believe that the good of the majority of others is better then the good of just the one. Dumbledore himself gave his life for this principle. Harry himself said in the beginning of book six that he would do so as well. Anyway, I know this chapter is mostly conversation and trying to determine things but nonetheless, I think it's important to establish connection and feeling about the matter.**

"This troubles me Severus." Dumbledore was pacing throughout the office. "I surely did not mean for Harry to know now." He glanced down at his ruined hand. "I have failed him in so many ways. "

"You expect him to die." Snape retorted. "At the right time by the right person."

"However our fates must play out, I wanted him to have his chance to experience life. We protected him all these years not just so he could die at the right time but so he could experience some measure of life. He is owed so much more. I could at least try to grant him that."

"Yet, we did not."

"These are my failings. I've asked too much from him."

"And his relatives?" Snape asked.

"Unfortunately, it is true. Their bodies have been discovered. "

Snape slammed his fist on the table near the window. A bowl of licorice whips fell writhing on the floor. "We gave him our word."

"And I was given assurances that his cousin would be transferred to the custody of his aunt. That his relatives would be imprisoned but treated humanely. " Dumbledore sighed. "We do what we can Severus but we cannot save everyone."

"Tell that to the boy."

"I will certainly talk with him. It is now necessary for Harry to understand the extent of the memory." He glanced up at Snape. "You surely did not leave him alone."

"I sent his house elf to stay with him at all times. Dobby is loyal to the boy without a fault and will follow his commands except to the extent where the boy endangers himself."

"That is clever thinking."

"Merely practical." Snape answered. "You didn't tell Potter what a horcrux is but sent him on a wild goose chase."

"A goose chase that had the answers Severus. Horace's memory is still important to obtain."

"But you already know what occurred. You know the result. Nothing can be gained now. Surely you still don't plan to send Potter on this quest of self actualization?"

"At this point, Harry saw a memory he was not meant to see and what we owe him is our being straight forward."

"Maybe more then that." Snape replied.

"Severus?"

"We owe him to find an alternative. Surely another route can be found. Another possibility."

"As I said, you sound like you actually care for the boy." The headmaster observed.

"I care about life and promises I made. Surely you can investigate other solutions."

"I am always investigating, Severus. I care about Harry a great deal too." The Headmaster paced and noticed Snape's expression. "I know that is difficult to belief after what I have told you. I have treated him little better then a pawn." He looked down. "Except, this wasn't my intent. I love him Severus." He held up his damaged hand. "I would die a hundred deaths to spare Harry from this atrocity and believe me, I will still look for another solution." His voice softened. "I just haven't found one yet."

"I believe you mean that." Snape observed.

"If I could have taken him in instead of the Dursley's as the son I would never have, I would have, in an instant." He sighed. "But it was impossible."

"And now?"

"Now, the Dursley's are dead. I failed Harry again. This summer, an alternative must be put in place to protect him. I must plan for this. I must think on it. There is so little time left."

"Before you force me to kill you." Snape stated bluntly.

"It is a necessary evil."

"And in that time, Potter's life hangs in the balance."

"Among with thousands of others."

"He is merely a child."

"Indeed, Severus. I have not forgotten." He turned to him. "You have my promise that I will look for another possibility."

"Could there be one?"

"In the endless stream of possibilities there is always a chance at finding an alternative. That is all I can say."

"You told me there are things you need to show him. Perhaps now, there are things I should show him as well. You have your memories. I have mine."

"Are you ready for what Harry will inevitably find out?"

"No. But necessity requires my utter honesty otherwise there is every possibility the boy will die for nothing."

"No, Harry Potter, sir must not leave this room. Master Snape sir says you be in danger if you do." Dobby looked at Harry pleadingly. "Dobby would be a bad elf, very bad elf."

Harry was exasperated. For hours he had not been able to elude the house elf. Snape was have instilled such fear in him that had Harry left the bedroom, he might as well have faced a room full of carbolic acid.

"Dobby," Harry said, patiently. "I am just going to the parlor, to make some tea." It was a weak excuse. He wanted to breathe outside his room. To have space for his thoughts. Maybe if he ventured outside this room, Malfoy would return. It surprised him that he wanted to speak to the person who was always considered an enemy, however at this point war makes strange bedfellows.

"But Harry Potter, sir need not trouble his great self with a job for an elf. Does Harry Potter not like Dobby's tea? Dobby can try harder. He can make 20 different kinds of tea for Harry Potter to try to fit Harry Potter's great tastes. Dobby can bring biscuits, trifles and treacle tart, Harry Potter's favorite."

Harry smiled despite himself. His favorite dessert. He always relished the treacle tart because it wasn't quite as sweet as other desserts balanced with a bit of lemon juice and peel which gave it a nearly sour taste. For him, the sour tasted just as good as the sweet.

But it gave him an idea. Inspiration. He turned to Dobby. "All right. Could you bring me tea then, Dobby while I rest?" He returned to the best and pretended to slump down back on the mattress as if the conflict had fatigued him. Dobby smiled grandly. "Of course, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby shall return in five minutes since Harry Potter sir needs to be resting."

Dobby started to turn to vanish but Harry called out. "And Dobby, bring me a piece of Treacle Tart." Dobby beamed and snapped his fingers, vanishing on the spot.

Harry hoped the extra order would buy him time. Not to break out of his confinement. That was impossible but to perchance speak to someone. He went to the door and turned the knob. The corridor as he remembered stood before him. It looked much the same as on the other side as it did in the living world.

His steps echoed into the corridor. He half expected Dudley to appear in front of him dappled in blood but no. He had moved on. He wasn't an imprint but found true peace. Although he gave a shout of surprise as a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned quickly.

"Malfoy." He breathed.

"Hello Potter." The Slytherin offered a brief smile. "Have you considered my offer."

"Yes." Harry replied. "I wanted to know something first." He removed the key that Draco gave him from his pocket. "Did you know what I was going to see?"

"That's pretty mental Potter. How could I know which memory you would see?"

"You could guess."

"True which is why I think you should accept my offer."

Harry cocked his head to the side considering the matter. Snape knew what a horcrux was but he rushed out without explaining it. Dumbledore also hadn't told him. Maybe, just maybe Draco could shed some light on the matter.

"Malfoy," He said quietly. "Do you know what a horcrux is?"

Draco gasped and his already pale skin seemed to get paler. "Potter, how did you learn that word?"

"How did you?"

"My father owns texts of dark arts and the word you just said is exactly what that is." He was pained. "Who told you?"

"Couldn't you guess?"

Draco sighed. "Very likely." He took the key from Harry. "Are you sure you really want to contaminate your Gryffindor morality with something so impure?"

"At this point, I am already contaminated."

"Very astute. I only know you can store a piece of your soul in an object and that becomes a horcrux."

"A piece? Your soul can be split?"

"It's revolting but yes." Draco examined his hands. "Most wizards wouldn't dirty their hands with it."

"With the exception…"

"You think I'm the Dark Lord's best friend, Potter?" Draco spat. "I have no idea what he's done. Only what he wants to do. You're better off asking your precious Dumbledore about that. Or better yet, ask your jailer. Ask what Snape knows because…,"

"Ask me what?" The voice was chilling and Harry turned around to see Snape leaning in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.

His black eyes fixed on Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe you might be late for classes." He said icily. "Unless, you wish to add another week of detention."

Draco paled but scurried backwards as Snape waved his wand creating an exit. Afterwards, he put a heavy hand down on Harry's shoulder.

"Inside." He said coldly. Harry felt himself being maneuvered back into the parlor and pushed into a chair. "I thought you cared about your own house elf but evidently, you decided to trick Dobby into disobeying my direct order." He circled Harry's chair until he was directly in front. "How much do you think Dobby will punish himself now for his own wayward master who cannot follow a single direction."

"Sir, please. Don't. Dobby was only thinking to help me." Harry shook his head. "Please, you don't know how the Malfoys treated him."

Snape turned his back so Harry didn't see his features soften but he knew all too well how the Malfoys treated their house elf. He personally never made it a practice to beat a living creature senseless. As cold as he was, beating a helpless creature would be like torturing any living being.

He took a deep breath and slowly turned to face the boy. In that instant, Dobby popped back into the room with a tray full of different pots of tea for which he used magic to caused them to cover. A second tray also hovered with scones, biscuits and pieces of treacle tart.

Dobby looked frantically at Snape and then back to Harry. "Dobby is so sorry it took so long. Dobby could not find lemons Master Snape, sir so Dobby had to go and pick them to make the tart and you says you wanted Master Harry Potter to eat." He snapped his fingers and the trays settled down on the table. Luminous tears filled his eyes. "Dobby is a very bad elf. A very bad elf indeed to have delayed such great wizards. Dobby must be punished."

Dobby took a leap towards the stone wall but Snape caught the elf mid flight. "That would be quite unnecessary for I returned finding myself famished and longing very much for tea which you anticipated by providing for more then just one." He forced himself to continue as Dobby looked at him hopefully. "You are to be commended. But just to error on the side of caution, if you need to run an errand that takes overlong, could you request another house elf to be present?"

Dobby nodded eagerly. "Of course Professor Snape, sir. There is nothing Dobby wouldn't do for the great Harry Potter sir nor for the great Professor Snape."

Dobby gave them both a short bow. Harry smiled weakly at him filled with relief that Snape didn't spill the beans on him.

Snape released Dobby. "Could you please depart Dobby. There is much to discuss with Mr. Potter is person." He thought quickly and handed him a list. "If you could work in gathering these supplies, I would be grateful."

Dobby beamed. "Master Snape shall not worry his great mind. Dobby will not rest until the task is completed." With a snap of his fingers, the elf disappeared.

Harry scowled. "That list you gave him is one I saw on your desk. It will take him at least two days to complete it."

"Perhaps but Dobby is no ordinary house elf." Snape examined Harry. "How unusual for you to care so much for one." The last sentence was nearly a whisper. "Much like your mother. She doted on them too."

"You always thought I was just like my father."

"Perhaps the Headmaster was right. I saw only what I wanted to see. Your father didn't care about house elves or those that were different."

"I know. He was a bully."

"He was indeed."

"Despite that, he was still my father. I still love him even though I don't know him or my mother for that matter."

"That is something I can remedy."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked speculative.

"You saw a glimpse of one memory. I can guide you through others just as the Headmaster has done. It will not be pleasant Potter but it will be the truth." He gestured towards the pensieve.

"You will take me through your memories?"

"Of your family. Of their demise." Snape paused and swallowed. "After which, I will need to ask your forgiveness."

"For what?"

"My failings. I will not say more until you have seen what you need to see. " Snape shook his head. "Even in request of your forgiveness, you have every right not to grant it. Still, after this is done, I will ask anyway."

Harry's stomach cramped but he nodded. "I want to see my family again." The mirror of Erised was a mere fantasy but memories seemed to have more substance. As for forgiveness, he would have to wait and see what sin festered with Snape that the man found inexcusable because maybe, just maybe, Harry would only learn the true meaning of seething hatred through the door of honest Snape was offering.


	9. Time Tunnel Part 1

Harry took a step forward after Snape opened up the cupboard containing the pensieve. He hesitated. Snape turned to him and beckoned him forwards and Harry shook his head overcome by guilt. The last two moments of when he entered the professor's pensieve without his permission came to him in vivid detail and guilt overwhelmed him.

"I can't. I was wrong before. I just…"

"Potter, despite what you might think, this is not an exercise to simply engender your guilt." Snape said impatiently. "Believe me, I have numerous alternatives at my disposal if that was truly my motive." Snape shook his head. "This journey does have its own merit so I insist that you come forward."

With hesitance, Harry took further steps forward standing directly in front of the pensieve. "I don't know if I want to see anymore."

Snape gingerly offered his hand. "The difference from before is that you won't be going in alone."

It was an offer of the very beginning of trust. Harry thought back in the last two weeks. Right before, he had hated Snape with a passion. Ron had always supported his complete abhorrence but despite how coldly Snape treated Hermione, she had insisted that treating Snape with contempt served no one but made the situation worst. In reflection, she may have had a point.

Despite past outwardly contempt, Snape had saved his life more then once. Now he made this gesture. A meaningful one. Harry swallowed and took the hand that was offered to him. It was warmer the he expected. Somewhat calloused although likely attributed to all those years attributed to potion making but strangely reassuring. With that gesture, he slowly lowered himself into Snape's shimmering pool of memories.

_He fell through whirling clouds until he landed on a blanket of grass. Trees rose above him. Willow trees by the appearance, which appeared as a tightly knit grove around two children. A little girl with dancing green eyes and red hair facing a boy who in response smiled broadly, lighting up his face shrouded by coal black hair and equally dark eyes.. There was excitement in their features. _

"_It's you." Harry whispered._

"_Yes Potter." _

_Harry looked again at the girl with the fiery hair holding out a flower petal that opened and closed on its own. "My mother."_

_He turned to the Professor. In that moment, Snape had seemed to forgotten his dour expression and looked at the girl with utter longing and sadness._

"_You were friends." Harry's statement needed no answer._

"_The best of friends." _

_The children were speaking. "Does it make a difference, being Muggle born?" Lily asked._

_The child Snape seemed to hesitate as he took a quick glance at Lily, her face partially obscured by the evening gloom from the setting sun. "No." He said. "It doesn't make any difference."_

_The Snape at Harry's side closed his eyes, shaking his head. Harry sighed. "Not exactly."_

"_I only meant to spare her." Snape said as he watched the children. "I thought I could." He faced Harry. "I was mistaken."_

"_Mistaken?"_

"_As soon as we arrived, she knew I had deceived her."_

_Harry shook his head. "Did you mean what you said? Did it matter to you whether or not she was muggle born?"_

_Snape bristled. "No." He turned from Harry miserably. "It never did."_

"_Then it wasn't a lie." Harry said slowly._

_Snape glanced back surprised. "Perhaps not on my part Potter but she wanted to know how others would treat her. For that I deceived her."_

_Lily was relaxing. "Good." She said. Harry could tell that it had concerned her._

"_You've got loads of magic," said Snape. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you…" _

_His voice trailed away; fortunately she was not listening._

"_Perhaps I could of derived a better choice of words." The adult version observed._

"_Right. Likely best to no appear like a stalker." Harry answered._

"_Potter, remember you are a guest in my memories. Kindly show me some respect."_

"_After you insisted, sir."_

"_After you twice delved into my memories without my permission and subsequently sliced your wrists as a result? Yes. You require intervention but I still insist upon your respect."_

_Harry looked away momentarily chastised. "I understand." He muttered._

"_Good. Shall we move on?"_

_Lily was talking again. "How are things at your house?"_

_Tension filled the child version of Snape's face. "Fine." He said, a little too quickly._

"_They're not arguing anymore?" Lily was concerned._

"_Oh yes, they're arguing." Harry watched the child version of Snape as the boy seized a handful of leaves and began to tear them to shreds between his fingers in an act of resentment. Feelings he understood too well. He slowly turned to the adult version standing beside him. The potion's master retained his composure as he watched his younger version vent his hostility. _

"_But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."_

"_Doesn't your dad like magic?" Lily asked, her voice soft._

"_He doesn't like anything much."_

_Harry backed away, fully able to read between the lines. "Your father?"_

"_Indeed." Snape approached him. "He was a muggle and my mother for reasons beyond my comprehension fell in love with him." He shook his head. "Problems arose when he found out who she was and started brutalizing her and then me."_

"_I'm sorry." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "No wonder you…" His voice trailed off._

"_No, Potter." Snape said harshly. "You will not excuse what I've done in my past nor will anyone. What I've done cannot be forgiven."_

_Harry turned to him. "Why? You saved my life more then once."_

"_I made a vow."_

"_So that's why you won't let me die now even when you know I must."_

_Snape gritted his teeth. "There is more you need to see, Potter before you decide to throw your life away on a foolish whim."_

_Harry shook his head. "I can't do this. I'm sorry for looking in your pensieve before. It was completely mental of me to do it but I won't do this anymore." He gestured about him wildly. Snape took the opportunity and seized his arm firmly. _

"_And where is that brave Gryffindor courage?"_

_Harry met his stare. "Maybe it got lost when Dudley died. When I nearly killed Malfoy."_

"_Mr. Malfoy attempted to perform an unforgivable curse on you. I suppose in retrospect, you cannot be held fully responsible for protecting yourself. Although, yelling out curses without knowing exactly what they do is like ingesting a potion on the table without knowing the results it would have on you."_

"_Thank you for your absolution. I want to go back."_

"_Not until you've seen what you needed to see."_

_The memory dissolved and reformed in the Hogwarts courtyard. Lily and Snape were making their way across._

_Lily was in midsentence by the time Harry could hear the conversation._

"_You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there-"_

_The two were teenagers now. In that time, Snape's hair had grown longer to obscure his pale face but his coal black eyes glittered as he raised his head to look at Lily._

"_Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to- I won't let you-"_

"_Let me? Let me?" _

_Lily's eyes that were so much like Harry's, were slits as she leveled a glare at Snape. Snape backtracked._

"_I didn't mean- I just don't want to see you made a fool of-He facies you, James Potter fancies you!" As Snape continued, his bitterness and dislike, rendering him incoherent, Harry felt a trace of sympathy. _

"_I know James Potter's an arrogant toerage," she said, cutting across Snape. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."_

_Harry turned to his professor who was shaking his head. "I didn't hear a word." He said. "I heard her insult James Potter and nothing else. They were evil."_

"_Avery and Mulciber are death eaters."_

"_Born and bred. My path was to an extent certain."_

_The memory dissolved again. The scene Harry had scene before when Snape had called his mother that detestable word, 'mudblood' happened again._

"_Why?" He asked Snape._

_The professor sighed. "Potter, by that time, I was indoctrinated. I was calling everyone that was muggle born by that name. I made your mother an exception until then when it just slipped out."_

_The scene dissolved again and Lily was standing in front of the Potrait of the Fat Lady, wearing a dressing gown, her arms folded as she stared at Snape with a look of disdain._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not interested."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Save your breath."_

_Lily started to pace as she looked at Snape with the appearance of utter betrayal. "I only came out here because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

_Snape began to plead. "I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood. It just…" _

"_Slipped out?" Lily shook her head. There was no pity in her voice. "It's too late. I've made excused for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious Death Eater friends._

_Snape winced._

"_You see!" Lily exclaimed. "You don't even deny it. You don't even deny that's what you're aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_Snape opened his mouth but no words came out. _

"_I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

"_No, listen, I didn't mean…"_

"…_to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_Snape seemed to struggle to find something to say in response but with a contemptuous look, Lily climbed back into her portrait hole._

_The scene dissolved. What formed next caused Harry to collapse to his hands and knees. His breathing became shallow. He felt the Potion's master's hand on his shoulder. "I'm right here Potter. This is a memory. Nothing more. None of this can hurt you."_

_It was Voldemort, his features looking waxen and mottled. A face that he had seen before with Dumbledore but now so much worse. More of a demon then a face. He shuddered. _

_They were in a manor house of sorts stripped of any adornment. The stones reflected the bleak and evil nature of the man however the Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort seemed to relish it. _

_It was then that a much older Snape rushed into the room. Younger then the one that stood beside Harry but only by a decade or so. Kneeling at Voldemort's feet, the Dark Lord gave him a nod and a gesture to ride. _

"_One of my most loyal servants." Voldemort cast a glance around the other Death Eaters. "You may all wish to take lessons from this man's unswerving dedication to me. Is it not admirable?"_

_The Death Eater's immediately muttered their assent. "And Bella, do you disagree?" He glanced to his right, nodding to the woman, darkly clad with volumes of dark hair streaming around her face. "Of course, my Lord. Might we all relish in proving ourselves loyal and doing great deeds in your name."_

"_And you Barty Crouch Jr.?" Voldemort chuckled. "Or do you long to return to you father?"_

_The man Harry recognized after he revealed himself when his polyjuice potions had become empty. Dark wild hair that seemed to hiss when called upon. _

"_The traitor my Lord? I only wish to serve you. To prove myself. Just give me the opportunity."_

_Voldemort smiled. "That time will come. You must be patient."_

"_I am patient, my Lord. I will just wait. Because we will wear down cliff tops, the mountains and the whole of the world. We will always win."_

"_Indeed your time is approaching. I find myself eager to unleash you."_

_Voldemort turned to Severnus. "And you have news for me." He smiled. It was a grotesque gesture. "I will you see justly rewarded for you service to me, Severnus." He leaned forwards. "What have you come to share."_

_Snape stepped forwards and made another bow. "My Lord, I heard a prophecy regarding the rise of a child that could be your demise."_

"_A child?" _

"_Yes, a child born at the end of July that once grown could mean your downfall." He knelt down. "I cam straight away to warn you."_

_Voldemort appeared strained for the first time that Harry had seen him. "And you was the bearer of this news?"_

"_Dumbledore and Trelawnley. She was in a trance state but he appeared to take her message most seriously and I had to warn you."_

_Voldemort swiftly got up. "Of course, my loyal servant. Severus, my most clever of my spies. Your role at my side is assured."_

_He turned to his other followers. "Which child was recently born at the end of July?" His death eaters scrambled about in search for the information._

_The scene dissolved quickly only for another to take its place. "Two children, my Lord." Said Bellatrix. "The child of the Longbottoms, a pure blood and the half blood child of the Potters."_

_Harry could see Snape's face become as grey as ash. He seemed to be struggling to find words. _

"_A pure blood is unlikely." Voldemort contemplated but he turned to Bellatrix. "Interrogate the family. Find out what they know."_

_A cold smile crossed his face. "I think I will pay a visit to the Potters personally."_

_The Dark Lord's wand in hand, he moved into the hallway to exit the manor and without thought, Snape, hurriedly followed behind him. _

_Voldemort turned to him. "My dear Severus. As much as I enjoy you ingenuity, I assure you, I can take care of this family myself."_

"_My Lord, I have no doubt you can but I must entreat upon you a favor being the pitiful servant that I am."_

_Voldemort paused and smiled indulgently. "I did promise a reward. What would you ask of your Lord?"_

"_Do what you will with the family but spare the mother, My Lord. She is nothing to you."_

_Voldemort frowned. "You ask me to spare a mudblood."_

_Snape seemed to think quickly. "I desire her. Surely such a small reward as her is nothing compared to your power."_

_Voldemort seemed to sigh. "I will do what I can to spare her to sate your appetite but before long, you will need to discard her to find one of purer blood." He smiled. "It is your reward after all. But don't forget who she is."_

_As Snape watched the Dark Lord exit the corridor to apparate, he shook his head. It wasn't enough. He couldn't trust the Dark Lord's mercy. Lily was the only person on this earth he was certain he loved. To protect her life would require more extreme methods. It would mean risking everything. But what was everything now. He was surrounded by evil, which meant to save her, he would need to find the light._

"_You sold us out." Harry's strangled response interrupted the Professor's train of thought._

"_I told you that for some things, I cannot be forgiven."_

_Harry could hardly discern the words. "You gave Voldemort the information to kill my family!" He threw himself at the professor fully intending to choke him. His anger and fear had reached a boiling point._

_He felt himself seized tightly, so much so, he could hardly move or breathe. Snape whispered in his ear. "How did you think I came to work for Dumbledore and then to start saving your life?"_

_Harry felt the beginning of tears trickle down his face. "My parents…my mother is dead." _

"_And I would die a hundred times so she wouldn't have to."_

"_But you would let Voldemoert kill me?" _

"_I went to Dumbledore to warn him and the fidelius charm was invoked. Certainly you know of the outcome."_

_Harry muttered. "Peter Pettigrew."_

"_A last minute switch I didn't even see coming otherwise I would have warned them." Snape loosened his grip on Harry. "My vow then became transferred to you."_

"_To me?" Harry muttered. "And if I die, then what? At least you tried."_

_Snape jerked him around. "You weren't paying attention. Whatever you might think of me, my promise stands. I would trade my life instantly to ensure yours."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because despite my refusal to see the obvious, Lily does exist in some part of you and because of that, she lives on in your deepest nature. That is why I will not have you throw away your life in such a foolhardy approach. Then my vow to her would be broken and I would be a failure and I refuse to fail this time." Snape shook his head. "Not again."_

_Offering his hand to Harry. "There is still more to see and to understand." Harry looked at Snape hesitantly. "Think what you will after this is done. Just see this through and you can finally know who you are."_

_Harry finally nodded and accepted Snape's outstretched hand._

**Author's Note: The memories are taking longer then I anticipated to work through but I do want to finish them to create an initial bridge of trust. Also, I would be curious to know if anyone has picked up on any similarities between dialogue her and in other contrasting famous film that the actors here may have participated in. Some are quotes that are from significant people in history. I like to think this work as an allegory in some respects although there is a plot and I wrote down a general synopsis of how the story will end. Maybe you can consider it a game to find dialogue that seems familiar and place it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.**


	10. Fragments

"_This will be difficult to see." Snape had warned. They were now in Dumbledore's office. Night had fallen. Fawkes was still at Dumbledore's side as the memory Snape sat silent and still. Dumbledore was pacing around him, talking._

"_Harry must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"_

_Harry's throat went dry as he watched the man he always considered his mentor and father figure struggle with his composure as he continued his maddening pace. Perhaps sitting as Snape was doing was too difficult with the information he had to convey. Harry could recognize this effort to avoid trying not to think about what should be done or what was done. The patterns one adopts to keep your mind busy to distract you from the very reality and truth of what was actually happening._

"_But what must he do?" Snape asked._

"_That is between Harry and me. Now listen closely, Severus. There will come a time, after my death…"_

_Harry opened his mouth in shock as he turned to the Snape by his side who simply lifted a finger to his lips to convey silence._

_The memory Snape stood up in aggravation and Dumbledore faced him._

"_Do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."_

"_For Nagini?" Snape looked astonished._

_Why would he care about a pet? Harry thought._

"_Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Harry."_

"_Tell him what?"_

_Dumbledore seemed to swallow with difficulty. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes._

"_Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldmort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsing building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."_

_Harry was beginning to feel sick. A piece of Voldemort's soul living inside him. The murderer of his parents was a part of him and Voldemort was alive and attached to life because Harry was alive. But then, he realized something important. Dumbledore said a fragment from the whole. There were fragments. Possibly multiple fragments. That was what had brought Voldemort back to life. Multiple fragments of his soul that existed. Voldemort had mutilated his own soul. No one he acted soullessly. He had been without a soul for so long. How would he know to the contrary?_

"_So the boy…" Snape paused as if to gather himself. "The boy must die?" He managed to ask._

"_And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."_

_Snape turned away from Dumbledore, staring at the stone texture of the wall in front of him._

"_I thought…all these years," He shook his head. "that we were protecting him for her. For Lily."_

"_We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength," said Dumbledore._

_Harry moved away, shaking his head. "No, not again. I've seen this part already. I can't."_

_The Snape that was at his side turned to him and nodded grimly. Harry saw a sudden rush of light and shadows all together._

He emerged from the Pensieve, and stumbled away, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He collapsed into a chair. Snape quietly retrieved a vial from a cabinet and offered it to him.

"What is it?"

"For the nausea you are undoubtedly experiencing."

This time, Harry asked no questions and took the viscous ginger colored potion noticing the flavor quite matched the appearance, which wasn't unduly unpleasant but somewhat difficult to swallow it entirely.

The queasiness left him after a few minutes, which gave way to the abject disgust Harry felt at the revelation. "Voldemort is a part of me."

Snape winced at the name. In some respects it was amusing. The man had a thick skin of hearing the same address from Dumbledore but from Harry, it was too much.

"A small part, yes."

"How?"

Snape sighed. "The word Horcrux has been mentioned to you. You now know what it is in some respects."

"The fragment of Voldemort's soul?"

"Any wizard can make a Horcrux but it is considered a dark art and highly forbidden, Potter."

"How is it done? I need to know."

"The method is a complex one." Snape paused. "It requires one to use a spell and to murder." He glanced at Harry. "When the fragment was cast upon you, his soul had been fragmented so many times, the spell repeated so often that at that time, it wasn't required. The Dark Lord suffered a consequence to his acts at the hands of something he couldn't anticipate or understand."

"Love."

Snape's coal black eyes seemed to soften at the thought of Lily. "Your mother was love. She loved me in the worst of times. Even when our friendship ended, I could see it in her eyes. Her pleading for me to change my mind. To turn around." He cleared his throat. "I never deserved that kind of love."

"You started working with Dumbledore since Voldemort threatened my Mum. All this time…" Harry muttered.

"All this time, I saw in you James Potter who relentlessly jeered me throughout my time at Hogwarts and married the woman I loved. I also saw your mother and all the times I failed her."

"And so you made my life a living hell in school?" Harry asked.

"We create our own hells, Potter."

"Yes, but now I must share mine with Voldemort." Harry's voice was icy. "Neither of you could think to tell me this before? You honestly hoped to keep it from me hoping I would clean up your mess first and then gracefully go to my death?"

Snape sat down across from him. "Potter, you have my word, I will find an alternative. I shared this information with you without the Headmaster's consent because I believe it to serve no one to go about this blindly. We nearly lost you once by your own means."

Harry gritted his teeth. "How many horcruxes do you think are out there?"

"Potter, perhaps you should.."

"How many? Surely you both have a guess."

"Seven."

Harry closed his eyes. "And they could be anywhere?"

"On that note, no. Two have already been destroyed. One by you, I might mention."

"By me?"

"Surely you remember your journey into the Chamber of Secrets and the Dark Lord's diary?"

"Right." Harry said. "Tom Riddle kept his sixteen year old self in a diary."

"Potter think about it. An interactive diary that comes to life and possesses Miss Weasley and has the power to call a Basilisk?"

"The diary was a horcrux?" Harry mused aloud. "But I destroyed it!"

"Yes, you did with the venom of a Basilisk one of the few obscure ways to destroy a horcrux."

"What are the other ways?"

"Fiendfyre and Basilisk venom are the two known ways to kill inanimate Horcruxes."

"You mean, horcruxes that are in non-living objects."

"Yes." Snape answered shortly.

"But when it comes to a horcrux in a living host, you have to kill the host, don't you?"

Snape got up and started to pace, his hands clasped in front of him. "Dumbledore believes that the options are restricted to that, yes but as I have informed you, Potter, we are currently pouring over various text to look over alternatives."

Harry shook his head. "Well, I don't think I'll survive being stuck head first in a vat of fiendfyre and I was already stabbed by Basilisk venom and healed. The horcrux still remains."

"It would seem so."

"What if Voldemort finds out that I have a fragment of his soul?"

"Potter, that is extremely unlikely and he would never again try to establish a connection with your mind because of the agony it gave him so…"

Harry interrupted. "But is it possible he could figure it out."

Snape sighed. "Crude in description but yes, I suppose he could deduce you could carry a fragment of his soul."

"And then what?"

"If you think that the better option, Potter, think again. The Dark Lord would not wish to kill you but he would imprison you and freeze you indefinitely for his own pleasure. It would be a living hell. He would do that only so long as to find a way to extract that piece of his soul from you and transfer it to another object."

"But I thought you said Dumbledore thought that not possible."

"Dumbledore doesn't dwell heavily in the dark arts as the Dark Lord gives himself to perusing. He would free the fragment of his soul likely at great agony and the cost of your life. It makes no difference to him."

Harry put his hands to his head. "In the memory, Dumbledore said I shouldn't have been told this until I had finished everything else that needed to be done so I would have the strength to do this final task. He meant to destroy all the other horcruxes."

"I believe so." Snape said. "I wasn't privy to all your conversations with Dumbledore. I don't know what you exchanged with him."

Harry lifted his head up. "But I need to destroy them anyway regardless of what I found out. I can't run away from this. Even if I destroy them and leave the country, I'll still carry Voldemort's one leash to this life."

"Ah the Gryffindor bravado I have come to expect but there is something we need to discuss." Snape looked at him squarely. "The future is a dark one."

Harry looked away sorrowfully. "Dumbledore is dying."

"Yes and I must play my role. Before that happens, given the circumstances, you must learn to properly occlude your mind."

Harry opened his mouth in protest.

"No Potter!" Snape put up his hand. "How will either of us survive if you don't? The information I gave you is sensitive. If the Dark Lord so much as glimpses it, it will cost us dearly. I won't always be around to ensure that you remain protected. You must learn to put up these walls yourself."

"Sire, I'm wretched at occulemcy. You, yourself said that I…"

"You are in a very precarious disposition with a direct line to the Dark Lord. Occluding is your only hope of staying protected. When Dumbledore is gone, I will be in charge of all of Hogwarts. Our communication will be thin but I need to be sure you can keep the Dark Lord out of your thoughts. Both of our survivals are indeed a life or death game at chess that require vigilance."

"You said I was hopeless."

Snape pinched his nose. "I said many things out of hatred. You are not hopeless. I will strive for more patience but you need to strive for more practice." His eyes bored into Harry. "I gave you a book in your fifth year to study Occulemcy. Did you actually read it? For one, please be honest."

Harry glanced down furtively and finally shook his head. "No." His face turned red. "I'm sorry. I suppose, I hated you too much too."

"The truth at last Potter. I do believe we now have a promising start. For now, go to bed. We will start exercises tomorrow. Perhaps at some point we can learn the next step of our lesson."

"Which is what?"

"How to trust each other."

**Author's Note:**

**Sort of short but I wanted to take a realistic approach as to why occulmency should be learned as a result of knowledge Harry garnered on his journey through memories. **


	11. The Sea

Harry woke up feeling uneasy. He had not slept well all night with the anticipation of what was to come today. How could occulmency be made any easier? He remembered all too vividly how Snape seemed to trapeze through his mind crumbling whatever boundaries he tried to instill. Every time, he had ventured into Harry's mind, it had made him queasy. Now he would be forced to endure it all over again.

He lingered in his room progressively. His room. That was ironic. It had been days since he had seen outside the corridor. Possibly weeks. He was losing perception of time. He wondered whether Ron and Hermione were worried. Maybe Snape would allow him to write them a letter to at least him them the slightest reassurance. Maybe Malfoy had told them where Harry was being kept. That didn't do much to reassure Harry, as Ron detested Snape and Hermione although respectful of all teachers was increasingly wary of him.

Harry had to admire Hermione's resolve. Although she was stoic in her regard to not insult Snape directly despite the fact that Snape insulted her each week, she watched him with a certain caution. She had been trying to examine him like a puzzle piece that didn't quite fit.

At any rate, they would be alarmed given any circumstance having not heard from him and he needed to try to send some word out so they would not try to attempt anything unduly dangerous to break him out.

Harry took a piece of parchment from his bag and a quill with ink and sat down. Hastily, he began.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_I want you to know that I am fine but as you may know I am not allowed to return to the Gryffindor tower. My aunt and uncle came under serious trouble and I was moved for my safety. _

He paused, nibbling absently on the pheasant feather.

_Please be careful. I hope to return soon and then I can explain more. Tell everyone I miss them._

_Harry_

It was short and vague but it would have to do. He folded the leather carefully and slowly got dressed. Then he put the parchment in his pocket. He sat down on the bed again still unwilling to venture forth. He closed his eyes and curled up on his eyes wishing to block out the day but there was the knocking on his door.

"Potter, time for breakfast."

Harry, rather then obey, put his hands to his ears and remained prone at his side.

The knocking became louder. "Potter! Do not make me insist. You will not favor the consequences if you force me to come inside and remove you."

Harry sighed and got up from his position. He slowly opened the door. The potions master stood in front of him evaluating him carefully. "Do not think that I am looking forward to this day any more then you are but it must be done. Surely you understand that, Potter?"

Harry gave a slight nod. "It just hurts like the blazes." He muttered. "I can never keep anything down after."

Snape beckoned him towards the table. "Our approach will be entirely different. I will not begin by simply perusing your mind but after our meal the instruction will start with meditational techniques."

"You want me to meditate?"

"In principle, the act of meditating and designing boundaries for your mind is largely the same. This will help your mind achieve balance. When you become fully aware and know that balance, you will know how to restore it by instinct alone."

"Why didn't you teach me this before?"

"I do tire in reminding you but I did loan you a book with all those principles for you to practice on your own that you largely ignored for the weeks that you had it." Snape replied. "Yes, I should have started with these techniques but I allowed my resentments to get the better of me."

Harry sat down at the table and gingerly nibbled at a piece of toast.

"I expect you to consume more then that if you want to make any headway in learning today. The sooner you learn Occlumency, the sooner you can return to the student population."

That reminded Harry of the letter in his pocket.

"Sir, my friends need to know that I am all right."

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have been informed you have been relocated for your safety."

"But that didn't come from me and they know I would send a letter. Please, sir, it doesn't say much but it would help them so they don't, well…"

Snape seemed to roll his eyes skyward. "Sneak off at forbidden hours to attempt some imprudent scheme of a rescue?" He paused. "I suppose I can see the justification in that." He reached out his hand.

Harry removed the parchment from his pocket and gave it to him. Snape took it and tucked it away.

"You didn't want to read it first?"

"Do you think I have nothing better to do then to peruse your atrocious attempts at using a quill?"

Harry scowled. "No, sir, it's just that…"

"I am going to take the first step and believe that for their own safety, since you have little regard for yours, you did remain discreet. If I find my conviction to be proven false and discover Miss Granger able to break through these wards, you undoubtedly know the consequences."

Harry nodded silently. "Sir, these lessons…" He faltered briefly. "Won't Voldemort know I'm here? If you teach me…"

"Dumbledore told you, I believe, that the Dark Lord is employing Occlumency against you."

"Yes, but…" Harry swirled his pumpkin juice as a means of distraction. "But what about you."

"That is the very core of what Occlumency is about." Snape poured himself a cup of tea. "Do you wish to learn how I maintain a cover that the Dark Lord believes is real?"

"You said you block his thoughts…"

"Potter, it's not just about blocking his thoughts. The Dark Lord would surely suspect something was a miss if he performed Legilmency and recovered no memories or emotions whatsoever."

"So how do you sort it out then?"

"Legilmency relies on interpreting memories and emotions in simplistic terms. Someone who masters Occlumency can put up false memories in juxtaposition to the true accounts. The Dark Lord accepts the well versed lie as truth if properly convinced."

Harry was stunned. "And this is what you do?" He asked. "You fill your head with false memories."

"The true memories are hardly better, Potter. At least my lies have purpose."

"Doesn't it drive you mad?"

"I was driven mad long ago it seems. I am merely paying a penance."

Harry fell silent. He had hated a person he thought he could encapsulate into a simple division. It had been so simple before. Snape was a teacher who belittled and despised him and therefore Harry hated him justly. He had never pondered ulterior motives. He didn't consider that Snape had to keep his mind firmly divided between the truth and the false.

It seemed only a short while ago that Harry had lost Sirius due to Voldemort's false memory that had been planted in his own head to draw him to pick up the prophecy. The vision had seemed so utterly real but this is what it must be for Snape, yet in reverse. When examined by Voldemort, Snape has his armor of false memories with emotions and Voldemort, like Harry is convinced of the truth because they seem so real. Besides, with the years of bullying and bitterness between Snape and James Potter, who would doubt the reality of what Voldemort saw?

"Finish your breakfast, Potter. We have work to do."

The lessons did start out far differently from before. Harry didn't fathom starting instruction flat on his back but Snape said meditation, especially for Harry's circumstance was necessary in order to begin the process of setting up barriers.

He was lying on the thick rug before the fireplace with just a pillow to support his head.

"We will begin this exercise by learning to relax every part of your body." Snape instructed. "To exercise control of your mind, you must exercise dominion over your body in turn."

So slowly, it began. It started with his feet, which spread up to his legs, his stomach, his back and then his face. He was then asked to close his eyes.

"Let your mind relax. Envision that you're drifting upon a sea. Feel the steady, small waves and how calmly they rock you back and forth."

At that point, Harry felt like he was partially immersed in that gentle sea. It was almost freeing. Nothing else seemed to matter. The slow, churning waves were wiping away his thoughts. The sea brought a distinct feeling of harmony.

"Your mind is safe in this sea. Nothing can harm you here. Anytime you feel an invasion, return to the sea."

Yes, the sea. Nothing could harm him in his sea. His gentle, rocking sea where he was careless of anything else but the feeling of utter peace and relaxation.

"Keep your eyes closed and remember to be still. Focus on your sea."

Harry was nearly dismissive of the voice. It seemed unimportant now. A distraction from the new serenity he was experiencing.

But then he vaguely heard a muttering and suddenly, a presence was forcefully breaking into his sea causing the illusion of peace to vanish. He gasped as the memory of Dudley covered in silver blood was brought to the forefront. He was back in the corridor. Dudley didn't know he had died. How could Harry tell him it was his fault?

"Focus Potter. Remember, the sea."

The sea. His sea. He had to visualize it. Dudley was looking at him in pain. Harry pressed himself to remember what the sea had looked like. How it had felt.

Dudley was reaching out for him.

What did the sea look like? _I can't remember. _He protested to himself. He was getting desperate. _How did it feel?_

Then he grasped the mere straws. The gentle, rolling waves that was steady and undulating. They offered freedom and carelessness.

In order to return, he had to relax and remember. The sea finally returned to him. The relief it offered was exquisite. He had made the journey back and now wanted to reside there for a longer span of time. To achieve freedom again from the backlash of his thoughts was worth embracing.

A voice however was prompting him to open his eyes and sit up slowly. Reluctantly, Harry did so. He found himself feeling dizzy and quite famished. Uncertain as to the cause, he steadied himself against the back of the parlor chair.

"A far better attempt but one that still needs work." Snape observed.

"I thought you were just going to have me practice meditation." Harry said wearily.

"One must learn to expect the unexpected. Voldemort isn't going to announce he is going to perform Legilimency on you. Why should I do the same?"

"But how can I learn…"

"You did learn. You made a distinct improvement." Snape poured some liquid into a cup and offered it to Harry.

"What is it?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Tea." He glanced at the clock. "It's been four hours and you appear fatigued."

Harry looked at the clock as well in astonishment. "Four hours?" He asked in disbelief. "That's not possible. We only just started. It's been maybe 30 minutes. You are jinxing me."

"And to what advantage would I gain for doing so? Deep mind meditation can effect your perception of time. It was necessary to use that time to start to build you a proper retreat for when your mind is being attacked."

"And then you attacked me."

"A relatively small attack yes and I resided only in one memory to give you the opportunity to restore your visualization. Once you have eaten, we will try again, until such time that you will be able to restore your retreat instantly upon being attacked. Then I will increase and diversify the nature of the attack."

"You said the sea was only a start?"

"The sea is simplistic. It was necessary to start somewhere. For it to have more effect, we'll need to build on your visualization."

Harry nodded and sipped the tea that Snape handed him.

"Might I inquire, the Dark Lord possessed you yet you were able to dispel him without any real knowledge in Occlumency. Do you know how?"

Harry could still remember the wretched feeling of Voldemort's presence in his mind. He longed for death but then in his grief, he remembered Sirius and then the agony started to ease.

Harry coughed to cover the lump in his throat. "Dumbledore said it was love."

"Love." Snape repeated. His features seemed to soften if imperceptibly. "Do you think that to be the case?"

Harry raised his eyes to meet Snape's. "Voldemort used my love as a weakness to kill Sirius but my memory of my grief for losing Sirius caused him to leave." He sighed. "I certainly hope so. It seems to be the only thing I'm capable of doing differently then him."

**Author's Note:**

**I actually find guided meditation very useful in help for going to sleep or for study habits. It does provide a useful tool to the mind. I did so some research on the topic of Occlumency, which I found intriguing and much of it was expanded upon by JK Rowling herself. In my perception, since this relates to a telepathy but more complex, one needs to practice techniques such as meditation and organize their mind so as to understand their capabilities.**

**I'm not convinced Harry was useless at Occlumency. He never really tried. Snape never tried to properly teach him. Their was suggestion that Dumbledore might have done this on purpose to set them up to fail so in case Voldemort was listening in, so to speak, it would all look good to him. But that is speculation. **

**Since Snape was a master of Occlumency and was able to deceive Voldemort with falsified memories for years, it doesn't seem like a valid enough reason just to put on a show. I would rather think that Dumbledore saw Snape as the most qualified, even over Dumbledore himself. Snape put his skills into practice on a daily basis whereas, Dumbledore did not. **

**At any rate, more will be explained as Snape is called to meet with Voldemort in the present. **


	12. Power

Lunch was a quiet affair. Snape sipped his tea quietly as Harry picked at a piece of roast on his plate. Truly, he had no apatite. Instead, he focused on making the different pieces of meat into a poorly constructed tower.

Snape watched him idly. "Maybe an auror is the wrong career path. Perhaps you should choose an interest in culinary cuisine."

Harry's eyes flicked up to his. "Maybe." Harry said as he started to mold his mashed potatoes into distorted shapes. "That is, if I live to see my eighteenth year."

"Potter, it is unwise to constantly give into self pity no matter what the situation. Believe me, I should know."

"Self pity?" Harry mused. "I'm being realistic. Voldemort wants to kill me and Dumbledore wants me to let him."

"At this point, that is neither here nor there. No one is certain of the possible outcome."

"The prophecy-"

"Potter, time is often in flux and at times can be rewritten. Regardless of how many times you frequent the cinema to tell you to the contrary, time is not a straight line but more like a stream."

"A stream?"

"Yes." Snape nodded. "A stream can be divided at a juncture to become two different streams. Two different options."

"How very philosophical of you, Professor." Harry paused. "But I'm still a horcrux. A piece of him is still attached to me." He shook his head. "Dumbledore said Voldemort was commit the killing act himself to finish him and the horcrux attached to me otherwise he will never die."

"Potter-"

"Unless you have some Basilisk venom for me to ingest. Better have Fawkes on standby. Or should I burn it off with Fiendfyre?" Harry winced. "Now dunking my head in that might be slightly painful."

"Perhaps if dark magic put it there, then dark magic can remove it."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what you're implying?"

Harry shrugged uncertainly.

"Have you any idea what would happen if the Dark Lord were to discover that you were a horcrux?"

"He might be motivated to take the fragment back."

"No Potter. That is not the way it works. The only way he could remove it is to destroy it and he would not destroy a part of his own soul once realized."

Harry frowned. "What are you saying?"

"If he ever got his hands on you, he would imprison you for your life. There are spells and potions to keep people in stasis so you would never age and his horcrux would be protected and his immortality assured."

"He wouldn't kill me?" Harry gaped at the response. He put make me comatose?" Harry could feel bile rising at the back of his throat.

"Either that, or if he captures you, he would groom you to follow in his footsteps."

Harry stood up. "That would never happen."

"Never say never, Potter. The mind can only take so much pressure. The Dark Lord is a master brainwasher and master manipulator." Snape explained. "As long as he is in the dark at current, then we still have the upper hand."

"Unless he already knows." Harry said. "He knows there is connection. Surely he's not stupid. He-"

"If he truly does know, he would have attacked Hogsmeade on your last field trip to collect you, so, no Potter, he doesn't know and he will continue not knowing."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I will teach you Occlumency properly and you can guard yourself with false memories. Ones he won't detect are lies."

"And you do this?"

Snape gazed at him serenely. "The Dark Lord maybe superior at Legilimency but I am superior to him at Occlumency. He just doesn't know it. His ego has its own failings." Snape stood up and strode towards him. "You remember this bottle."

Harry closed his eyes. How could he forget. "Vertitaserum." Having it shoved down his throat twice was a horrid experience.

"When you master Occlumency, you no longer have to fear it. A master Occlumens will be able to resist the pull of the potion."

That got Harry's attention.

"Really?"

"Yes, but we have a lot of work to do before we can sample with that so why don't we resume. Go and lay down on-" Snape, let out a tell tale hiss of pain and glasped his right arm.

"Sir?" Harry asked. "Are you all right?"

Snape gave a weakened smile. "A Potter concerned about my well being. I am touched. Truly."

"Sir, I was only asking-" Harry paused. "Should I use the flu to call Madame Pomfrey or the Headmaster?"

Snape closed his eyes. "Not this time. This does occur. It is merely unexpected." He gestured to Harry's room. "I will be going out for a few hours and I expect you to complete your essay on the properties and uses of the Mandrake plant."

Harry looked into Snape's dark eyes. "It's him, isn't it."

Snape looked back at him wordlessly.

Harry felt awkward. It was difficult to know what to say. Should he tell him good luck? It would be okay? Those seemed like banal statements. Instead, he said to the departing Snape. "Try to imagine poisoning me during potions class. You've had plenty of experience."

"Indeed I have Mr, Potter." Snape drawled. "But I already utilized those memories in my repertoire. " He opened the door and turned back slightly. "Next time, think more outside the box, will you?"

Harry let a brief smile appear on his face although his stomach was churning. He was starting to feel the leaden weight of Voldemort's mind. Something was growing and becoming its final stage. He was gathering and reminding each of his followers of duty and sacrifice.

"Potter."

Harry jerked his head up, startled. "Yes?"

"Be certain to stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Snape warned. "Use this time constructively to practice the exercise. If I find to the contrary, Potter and I will," His eyes narrowed on him, "I will be most displeased."

With that threat lodged firmly in place, Snape left and Harry scowled. "Git." He muttered. "I'm just supposed to sit here and think of a sea while he puts on a show for Voldemort?"

"Indeed." A voice said behind him. "What else can you do?"

"Baron," Harry said tiredly. "You haven't come in here before."

"I go where I wish. I have decided not to go in before."

"Why now?"

"You're a curious thing. A soul upon a soul. Fragmented layer upon a layer. I find it intriguing talking to you both." The Baron left a silvery trail of blood on the rug beneath as he glided nearer to the fire.

"You knew?"

"A soul knows a soul or souls where you are concerned." The Baron said. "Perhaps when it departs it will join me in the corridor."

"I see, you want company."

"He'll not show remorse and I can't move on."

Harry shook his head. "But my cousin could."

"He forgave himself. You forgave him. His soul was whole and he didn't fear what lay beyond the other side. The piece that whispers to me does."

"Why?"

"The unknown. It is what we all fear."

Harry nodded. "I suppose it is." He walked over to Snape's potion cabinet looking at the bottles, glimmering beyond the glass.

"There is someone at the door." The Baron said.

"The door?" Harry glanced back.

"I have told him that the occupant is gone. I can make a road."

"Baron?"

The ghost disappeared. Harry was puzzled. Why did he have to be so vague? It often seemed that anything to do with him was ambiguous.

However, the door opened and he was faced with a very corporeal person. "Malfoy." Harry said evenly.

The blond walked into the room completely unfettered. "Potter."

"I thought you wouldn't return after Snape-"

"I'm more adaptive then that. The Baron has been keeping an eye out for me. I still intend to live up to my debt."

Harry gave him a quick appraisal. The other boy seemed even more tense then usual. There was urgency to his request.

"That you help me leave and I flee the country?"

"It is an offer, Potter." Draco paced. "Time is running out. Things will change. You don't want to be here when they do."

Harry thought about the horcrux inside him. "Where ever I go, I'll still be here." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." It didn't matter where Harry went. With the piece of Voldemort's soul in him, he would still be connected to him. Running away or escape was a mere delusion.

"If I go out for a short while, can you get me back inside?"

Draco frowned. "What's the point of that?"

"I can't leave the country, Malfoy." Harry shook his head. "But I can at least say good-bye when it matters."

"You actually want to martyr yourself for them?" Draco gestured around the castle.

"No, I don't _want _to but it's a possibility and I don't want to be locked in here when it comes down to it knowing that I haven't said anything to my friends."

Draco sighed and pulled out an engraved, gold pocket watch.

"One hour Potter. The Dark Lord and Snape are nothing if not efficient."

Harry nodded and followed him out to the corridor.

Draco pondered the choice that lay before him and how he could potentially do the deed within the next few days. He had never taken a life. He wasn't even sure he could summon the necessary will to do the spell. But he had to otherwise he would die and someone else then would have to clean up his mess. This was supposed to be considered an honor.

But deep in his wretch soul, he never felt so betrayed.

"Severus, I hope I did not keep you waiting." The mocking sham of courtesy between the glare of red eyes did Voldemort no favors. Of course, he knew his polite decorum was only an illusion. It was something he retained from a very young age. Draw people in and when they become tainted and so corrupted, close the door behind them so they were left with nothing but the pollution. The Dark Lord had no regrets, no friends, only followers that served his whim.

He had little respect for his followers. They were tools. Mere instruments to do as they were told.

With Severus, Voldemort could come close to saying he felt admiration. The man amused him while many in his circle did not. He had sometimes unusual appetites. Although admittedly he had planned to bring back Lily Potter after the other Potters were disposed of just to relish the brief lust Severus might have had. Her torment after the death of her family by the hands of a death eater she knew would be exquisite. Her fate would have remained the same. Lust and attraction pass and she would be disposed of given her base blood status could be endured especially within his circle.

But when he returned, so did Severus who offered such choice information. Being a master of Legilimency, the Dark Lord was nothing if not vigilant to ensure truth. Severus had held firm.

"My time is at your disposal, my lord." Severus gave a stoic but respectful bow. "What do you require of me?"

Voldemort cast a silent Legilimens, pleasurably perusing Severus's memories. The emotions that came with them were delightful. Hate, disdain, anger and bitterness.

The boy featured prominently. Severus was practically dripping with resentment. There were others too but his anger seemed to be most prominently directed to the boy.

"It is time Severus. The old man is weakened. We can see if Draco Malfoy is up for the task."

"And if he is not, my lord?"

"Then the honor goes to you as you are sure to know."

He observed his servant. Smooth, stoic and by all accounts to the exception of him, impenetrable. Dumbledore was a fool to trust him.

"And what of Draco then, my lord?"

"If he fails in his task, his fate is sealed."

Severus raised his eyebrows at him in curiosity. "My lord, if I may." He gestured expressively.

The Dark Lord was amused. "Go on."

"We all know of your power. You have pushed the confines of magic. I have been privileged to learn from you."

"Indeed."

Severus looked at him, expressionless. "Often power is when we have every justification to kill and we don't."

Voldemort looked at him feeling a twinge of curiosity. "You believe that? You think that's power?"

"You alone have demonstrated that to be true when you returned otherwise our forces would be far depleted, my lord. Power as you have yourself demonstrated, can be wrought from sparing a life just as much as taking one."

The Dark Lord considered him. "How very unusual Severus that you would protest for someone that has fallen so low. That has become so worthless."

"A pureblood, my lord. As you are undoubtedly aware, those numbers are dwindling."

"Quite astute Severus." The smile Voldemort offered him was a cold, calculating gesture. "I will consider it. Meanwhile, you know your task."

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh and Severus?"

He turned as Voldemort called to him.

"Give my regards to Mr. Potter. He and I will be seeing each other shortly."

Harry was struggling to get into the Gryffindor tower through the portrait hole. The heightened security had caused the password to be changed and Harry silently cursed the fact that he didn't know it. There was no one near to ask. He had come too far to give up now in seeing his friends. They had to be in the common room at this moment.

He had to think quickly. He had previously every good intention of returning to Snape's office but upon leaving, being out of the constraints of those warded rooms were too tempting for him to ignore. The Fat Lady wouldn't let him in. She was intransigent.

Harry decided impulsively rather then returning to those now perceived cramped quarters to hide out until after the dinner hour. Surely then he could find Hermione, Ron, Neville or someone to let him inside.

He turned around and headed to the left corridor of the castle. At least the Room of Requirement was on the same floor as the Gryffindor Common room, which would save him some time. Draco Malfoy would be waiting by the dungeons but Harry didn't have the time to warn him of the change of plans and to run back. He was already pushing it getting to the room. He could only hope that perhaps the Slytherin had use of good instinct and knew to get out of sight when Snape returned.

Snape would be furious and despite his good intentions, Harry had no desire to be caught at the brunt end of his fury. He made it to the tapestry that marked the location of the room of requirement and started to pace up and down asking simply for a place to hide. The doors started to appear.

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Going somewhere, Potter?" The voice was menacing. Crap. Snape.

He could see the rage on his face and in part the betrayal. They all combined together making it hard to decipher.

The noise and clatter of students coming up the same hallway seemed to momentarily distract Snape as he glanced up at them warily. Harry used the advantage, twisted away and ran.

"Potter!" Snape's voice was seething. "Return this instant!"

Harry bent on not wanting to face that fury continued his mad dash. He continued to run.


End file.
